


Mudblood

by uvisaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Eye Contact, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, Masturbation, Possessive Severus Snape, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Slytherin Reader, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvisaa/pseuds/uvisaa
Summary: Hogwarts, the best wizarding school-no doubt. Any young wizard would be lucky to be enrolled there. Especially you. Don't get me wrong, you're a great student....but not so much in potions. You shouldn't worry though! Professor Snape will help you! ...Just make sure he doesn't find out your secret.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 113
Kudos: 459





	1. Potions Class

**Author's Note:**

> just reposting one of my fanfics from wattpad on here :)

Where does this story begin? Well, it begins with you of course. 

Y/n L/n. 

You were one of Hogwart's smartest students.  
Even in the hardest of classes, your grades would soar without effort! As you would expect, the teachers adored you. That is....all but one teacher. Potions class was a whole other story. Professor Snape was the one nut you couldn't crack. 

_-_

"Potions, wonderful. My favorite..."

Potions was the absolute worst class of the day, I always dreaded going. A full hour everyday of pure embarrassment, anxiety, and information I could hardly understand. It was falling down a flight of stairs that never seemed to end. 

And here I was once again: standing outside of his classroom like a lost puppy as all the other students shuffled in. _I really didn't want to go in._

But alas—I forced myself to enter, rushing to the back of the classroom and making sure to be as far away from everyone as possible. I did that every class, in hope that I could spare myself from some pain.

_Out of sight, out of mind! Right? Right._

_Or at least that's what I tell_ _myself._

Out of habit I began to fiddle with my quill, while my eyes drifted to the front of the classroom. Who was I staring at you may ask? My eyes were upon the infamous Professor Snape. 

Definitely a well known wizard at Hogwarts. For the right reasons? That's arguable. I'd say about 90% of the student body despised him. 

As usual he spared the common formalities, and turned to face the class with his impeccable elegance.

"Today we'll be making an Amortentia potion, commonly acknowledged as one of the strongest _love potions."_ He cringed as he said the word "love" as if it caused him physical pain. 

"While I'd much rather teach something else, this particular potion is necessary for the curriculum. I briefly instructed all of you _children_ on how to make it in the previous class, so I sincerely hope you were paying attention."

I let a sigh escape my lips at his words. This was going to be difficult...

"If you can't successfully prepare this potion I advise you quit while you're ahead, because you can forget about passing the potions section of your OWLS. It will be ten times more challenging."

_Are you kidding me?_

I couldn't imagine staying a year back because of potions. _That'd be the day._ _...But He's probably right. If I don't get help with potions now, will I ever pass my OWLS?_

There was no way I could make this potion without help. The last time I practiced making a potion in my dorm, I set a Slytherin girl's hair on fire. I was barely passing potions—it was embarrassing.

I knew I had to swallow my pride and ask Professor Snape for help. Either that or basically fail potions. And as a notorious overachiever, the second one was not an option. 

Merlin, I just wished he was more approachable....like Professor Filtwick....or even Professor Sprout. _This was going to be awful..._

Once all the students were situated with their potion materials I finally walked up to him. What a shameful moment. _I'm sure he would bask in it._

I stood in front of his desk for a few moments before giving a nervous cough.

It felt like an eternity (though in reality, a few seconds) until he noticed my presence. He looked up at me with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. 

_You'd think he'd be used to being bothered by now._

"Yes Miss Y/n?" he sighed, continuing to write something down on a piece of parchment.

"I really am sorry to bother you Professor, but I'm afraid I need some help with my potion."

He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Of course you do." He stood up from his desk mumbling something before bringing my cauldron over with his wand.

"What exactly are you having trouble with?"

"Well sir, I know what the ingredients in the potion do, but whenever I actually go to make it, something goes wrong."

He nodded and stepped closer to the cauldron.

"Attempt to prepare it for me then, and I'll tell you what you're doing incorrectly."

I gulped, slightly considering just accepting failing my OWLS. But I needed to pass them if I ever wanted to achieve something in life. It had to be done. No matter how embarrassing it'll be when I mess up.

I picked up the blue vile that I was pretty sure was the correct first ingredient and slowly poured a drop in.

_Wait... was it a blue vile or a red one first.... uhm..._

Next was a white powder. It called for a teaspoon, but my shaky palms added much more than that.

Snape quickly whisked the cauldron away from me before I could manage to mess it up anymore.

_How humiliating..._

I was preparing myself to listen to him ridicule me. I was sure it'd be _great_ for my self esteem.

"Merlin! You imbecile!" he snapped, before attempting to collect himself.

"Let's just..." he sighed. "Come closer Miss y/n, and I'll attempt to help you make the potion correctly." he mumbled in his usual monotone voice, giving me a _come hither_ motion.

I was terrified of being close to him. Who knows if he'd cast the _crucio_ just because he doesn't like me? Nevertheless I moved closer to my potions Professor.

Deep down I knew I had always thought Snape was interesting since my first day of Hogwarts. His intelligence, his way of carrying himself, and his slightly bitter personality. But I had never really "talked" to him until now. 

I felt a bead of sweat appear on my forehead, and my stomach began to feel a bit queasy. _Merlin, y/n..._

Its not like we were in some unusually inappropriate stance either. I was standing in front of the cauldron on his desk, while he was situated behind me, prepared to help conjure up the Amortentia. Nothing unusual for a teacher. But the feeling persisted.

"Start off with the _red_ vile." he said, guiding my hands to the first ingredient, and then back to the cauldron.

Although my heart was racing on the inside, my hands managed follow as he guided them. Ingredient after ingredient, much more carefully than I had before.

Soon enough the potion was finished—I had finally done it....Well, Professor Snape had pretty much done it using my hands. As if I was some kind of puppet.

He brought the potion up to his nosed took a whiff before sighing calmly. Obviously it smelled to him as whoever he was expecting. _Perhaps a past love?_

Personally I had never smelt Amortentia before, so I decided to give it a try.

Professor Snape quietly warned me against bringing it too close to my nose, as it was an extremely strong potion. 

_What? I can't smell anything._

I brought it a bit closer to my face and tried to take a stronger sniff. This time I got a bit of something. It was just a more pungent version of my surroundings... Leather, mahogany, ginger, parchment, ink...

_Oh my. You've got to be kidding me._

It smelt like Snape. _That doesn't make any sense..._ _I've been afraid of him for practically the entire time I've been at Hogwarts...but this potion was telling me that he was the person I was most attracted to?_

I quickly averted my eyes and prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't ask me what is smelt like. Luckily, he didn't, and I returned to my desk with a quiet thank you.

_Do I like him? That's completely inappropriate! I must've made it wrong!_

I quickly sat at my desk and pondered over everything that just happened. There was no way I could've made it wrong, he had helped me the entire time. 

_"It was a simply a freak mistake y/n, just shut it already!"_ I yelled inside my head. 

It was truly a blessing that making the Amortentia potion was the only work for class, because there was no way I'd be able to focus on anything else. For the rest of class I simply read a novel from my book bag, trying to get my mind off things. 

It worked quite well, because before I knew it the class was finally over. I was about ready to retire to the dining hall—It had certainly been a long day.

As I was about to get up, Professor Snape stopped me.

"Miss y/n, please stay after class. I'd like to discuss something with you." he glanced at me from his desk before returning to his work.

_Guess I'm not going straight to dinner. Bummer._

I silently stayed in my seat waiting for all the students to leave. A few of them shot me a sympathetic glance. You have to pity anyone who was left alone in Snape's clutch.

In fact, I myself was quite nervous. _What could he want with me?_

Once the classroom was empty, Professor Snape stood up and walked over to my desk. His expression was completely empty, I had no idea what he was thinking. 

"I see you did significantly better on your potion with my help. Of course I'm not surprised." he strolled around my desk with his hands clasped behind his back.

I only responded with a nod. _He's not wrong._

"Speak up Miss y/n. I'd like to hear you actually _respond to me_." he spoke with his self assured voice.

"You're right Professor." I stated, loud enough for Professor Snape to hear me correctly.

"Considering those circumstances, You're a decent student y/n, and I have a proposition for you. I'd like you to began tutoring sessions with me every other day after potions class. Excluding weekends of course."

I pondered on what to say for a few seconds. I don't think it really was a question. It was more of a "I'll ask you to be polite but you're going to be doing it either way." I mean not that I minded. Good grades were definitely a positive opportunity.

"Alright." I nodded.

"You're dismissed Miss y/n, I'll see you tomorrow."

As per his request, I picked up my stuff and exited the classroom without another word.

_Wow_. I thought to myself. It was certain. _I'm gonna be tutored by Snape._

_Cool...I think?_

Regardless, it was dinner time.   
  
  


During dinner I sat alone at the end of the Slytherin table like I usually did, and shoved pudding into my face in a desperate attempt of comfort.

"Slow down, you might choke on something." I heard a voice scoff from above me.

It was the infamous Draco Malfoy. Why was Draco talking to me? Me of all people. I almost actually choked on my pudding in response.

"Hm?" I replied, looking up at him with my mouth stuffed.

"Oh, now dear god please swallow your food. " he laughed, causing me to laugh as well. (as soon as I successfully swallowed.)

He eyed me up and down.

"So I heard Snape likes you significantly more than other students."

I gulped at the thought of him. What was Draco trying to imply?

"Which means you can't be completely obnoxious like the rest of these idiots."

_Thank god. I can't deal with any rumors right now._

He kept a smirk on his face, (as per usual) and seated himself in front of me.

"So from this point on we're friends, alright? Crab and Goyle are too stupid to even understand me when I talk. I expect you'll be able to?

Certainly a little pushy and straightforward. But I liked him.

I laughed.

"Anyone can be more intelligent than Crab and Goyle." I laughed again. I didn't like them very much. They reminded me of tweedledee and tweedledum from Alice in Wonderland.

"Alright, good." he smiled at me.

I spent the rest of dinner chatting with Draco Malfoy. Yes, I don't believe what I'm saying either. But it did happen. I mostly just listened to him whine about Harry Potter. I don't see why he "hated him" to be honest.

Draco sighed, dinner was almost over.

"I really wish you were a boy y/n, now I have to go back with Crab and Goyle in the boys dormitory." he groaned, letting his high and mighty posture falter for a second to show his disappointment.

I shrugged. It seemed to bother him more than me.

"Its alright Draco, we can hang out tomorrow if you want."

"Really? I would love that y/n." he smiled as we stood up from the dining table. 

"I suppose this is where we part ways." I said.

"Wait for me in the common room tomorrow alright?"

"Don't worry, I will."

_What an eventful day._


	2. Tutoring

Potions class. Again. And this time I had to stay for tutoring _on top of everything else._ Amazing. 

Though maybe things would go a little bit better this time, as I had Draco to talk to. 

Speaking of the devil—As soon as I stepped in the classroom Draco's hand shot up, waving me over to where Crab and Goyle used to sit. Now that spot was empty. How sweet.

"I told them to move because I'd rather sit next to you." he bluntly stated (confidence much?) before turning his attention to the brooding professor in the front of the room.

Once all eyes were on him, Professor Snape Spoke.

"Today we'll be making a Shrinking Solution. And I do advise you be careful, if you mess up on this one, the reaction certainly **_not_** be pleasant. I'll allow you to begin to gather the ingredients now ."

I made my way to Snape's public potion cabinet with the rest of the class, and gathered the things I needed, some mandrake roots (thoroughly silenced thankfully), some green stuff I wasn't exactly sure of, and tears of some poor elf.

_These ingredients are odd. I wonder if they have elf-tear farms..._

I looked over to Draco as I sat back in my seat, and what I saw _wasn't_ good. He looked smug. Too smug.

_Oh no. Please don't cause any trouble in_ **_potions_ ** _of all classes. I beg of you Draco._

"Watch this y/n..." he cleared his throat and focused his eyes on Snape. _Too late._

"Professor, I'm having a difficult time cutting up my ingredients." he whined, only pausing a second to smile at me.

_I love you Draco, but dear god what a bother you are._

Snape sighed and waved his hand towards the table where a few Gryffindors were seated.

"Potter, prepare Malfoy's roots for him."

"What!?" an agitated voice (who I assumed was Harry Potter's) questioned.

"Is there something that warrants you yelling out?" Snape sneered at him. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

_Yikes..._ Even though I'm a Slytherin and should totally hate all Gryffindors, I couldn't help but grimace for them.

Harry muttered something under his breath before taking Draco's ingredients and returning to his table. _Poor bloke._

As Draco watched Harry leave, he shot another suspicious glance at me. Really, he might as well of had a lightbulb floating over his head.

_Draco please..._

"Oh Harry, wouldn't your friend Ron like some work too ?" he whispered under his breath.

"Professor Snape! y/n is having trouble with her roots too!" he called, sending a sinister look towards Ron, to which Ron returned with equal resentment.

_Great, Thank you so much for drawing attention to me, and making me look like an arsehole!!_

Snape looked as though he was about to just tell Ron to do it, but instead rose from his seat and came over to Draco and I's table. 

_Wow he certainly was tall. Especially with his standing figure looming over my sitting one. How did I not realize how tall he was?_

Without speaking he took the blade off my table and began slicing the roots, leaving me to just stare at him in shock. The rest of the class oblivious to my facial expression, as they were focused on their own potions.

He finished chopping the roots and slid them towards me—still without a word—before returning to desk.

Draco held a quizzical stare on Snape before turning to me.

"I thought he would've had Weasley do it..."

_So did I..._

_Why did he do that?_

I quickly put my head on the desk to shield my face, knowing I was probably blushing madly at that moment. Why was I getting special treatment from him? It didn't make any sense.

I kicked my desk out of frustration. 

Unfortunately, my action caused my books to be knocked off the table with a loud _thump_ at the sudden movement. The rest of the class had erupted into quiet laughter at me, catching the professor's attention.

"Get to work now! All of you!" he yelled, briefly making eye contact with me.

I realized something as I picked my books off the ground...

_Does Professor Snape...Not hate me? It certainly seemed like he didn't. Weird._

This class was going very weirdly. 

And guess What? On top of that I failed the potion. How could I even try to focus when all I could think about was how odd Professor Snape was acting?

_Pull yourself together y/n!_ I yelled at myself. But it was far too late, at the same time the bell rang, both Draco and I were covered in thick black smoke thanks to the reaction from my failed potion, causing _Dramatic Draco_ to throw himself onto the floor and start shrieking.

"Potter, bring Malfoy to the infirmary. Miss y/n, I'll take care of you here. Class dismissed!" Snape stated, walking over to me as students piled out of the classroom. He sighed, and waved his hand cleaning up the smoke.

"Y/n, you certainly are a good student, but Merlin..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear white vile filled with some sort of bubbly pink liquid.

"Drink this, will you." He brought the vile up to my mouth, and I hesitantly took a gulp of whatever was in it. I instantly felt ten times better. 

_I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from the potions master himself._

"Wow!" I laughed, a bit shocked at how fast the effects of my failed potion wore off.

"Yes, yes, its very shocking. Now let me show you how to correctly make the potion." he dismissed my impressed state with a flick of his hand, and brought fresh ingredients over to the table.

Oh yeah I almost forgot, Snape and I had a tutoring session today. 

"Now to begin-"

"I know, I know, 1/4 cup chopped mandrake roots, 3/4 tablespoon elf tears, and a few drops of whatever this stuff is." I absentmindedly repeated to him.

"It's _Goblin extract y/n._ And please refrain from interrupting **me.** You may be book smart, but you still can't even sufficiently prepare the potion. Don't give yourself an inflated ego." he scoffed, making a sharp slice on the roots that was a bit more aggressive than the last.

I simply couldn't understand him. One minute he was being kind, and the next he was making snide comments towards my intelligence. I decided to shrug it off, it was most likely just his personality.

Maybe I should crack a joke to ease things a little.

"You're right," I laughed "I might turn into Lockheart."

A small smirk made its way onto Snape's face at my comment. Everyone knew that the former D.A.D.A professor wasn't his favorite person. Along with any D.A.D.A professor for that matter.

"We certainly wouldn't want that." his smirk grew a bit larger, before disappearing into his solemn expression completely as if it was never there.

"Now come here." he once again motioned me towards the cauldron and situated himself behind me, ready to stop a failed reaction at any moment.

"Begin." he muttered. That simple word making me incredibly nervous, what with him being so close.

_Chill out y/n!_

Following his instructions I began to prepare the potion, painfully aware of his presence behind me. He only had to intervene a few consecutive times, and I had done pretty well aside from that. No black smoke.

"Very well done." he said, resting his calloused hand on my shoulder.

"I'm beginning to think the only thing hindering your success is the lack of practice with making potions hands on. I can work on that with you during our sessions."

"I certainly hope so. I really don't want to disappoint any of the teachers, or my parents." I broke off at the end and looked sheepishly towards the ground.

I heard a voice scoff above me.

"You're perfectly fine, all of your other grades are fantastic, aren't they? The only person you need to worry about disappointing is _me_."

I blushed a light shade of pink that was invisible to most eyes. If only he knew that he was the person I was the most worried about disappointing.

"You're dismissed now."

I sat up from the desk and quickly excited the room.

"Woah," I sighed.

_I get too worked up about this stuff._

I decided to ignore my overthinking and head to dinner. Food makes everything better. (Most is the time)


	3. Trouble At Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time! promise i'll make it up in the next one :)

As I expected, Draco was waiting for me at the dinner table as he promised, but next to him was some guy I had never seen before. He seemed to be in the Slytherin house as well.

I didn't like most Slytherins—or most students to begin with. That's why I usually sat by myself during meals. 

"Hey Draco." I greeted, not giving much attention to his friend. Maybe I was being too quick to assume—but he didn't seem like the nicest bloke. 

"Hi y/n," Draco smirked, glancing at the guy. "This is my friend, Tom Baker."

I finally turned and made eye contact with Draco's friend, and I mean...like I said, I try my best not to be judgmental—but he looked really douchey.

And not the "I'm misunderstood" douchey, the _bad_ douchey.

"Hey." Tom smiled at me.

_Ugh, he even had the obnoxious smile._

"I uhm, have to go ask Professor Snape a question... Why don't you talk to Tom y/n." Draco said, shooting me a wink before walking off.

_Wow? Am I being set up? I thought stupid romantic setups only happened in muggle movies. Apparently not. How unfortunate._

In response to Draco leaving Tom got up and sat to the side of me, almost as if it was preplanned. It probably was.

"Uhm hello..." I said shifting a bit awkwardly in my seat. He reminded me of a young Professor Lockheart. Certainly not something to proud of.

"Sorry for being sudden, but I asked Draco to introduce me to you. You're really pretty, and me being well... me, I'd to chat with you y/n." Tom smiled at me with his blinding white teeth.

Is he for real?

I guess he was a "nice guy", but I was uncomfortable. Even though I wasn't dating anyone, it felt wrong. Ever since I smelt that batch of Amortentia, I couldn't stop thinking about Snape. I hadn't realized it before—but I was attracted to him. Whether I wanted to be or not. 

I liked my professor. 

"Uhh Y/n?" Tom waved his hand in front of my face. "Why are you daydreaming when I'm right here?" 

_Oh dear Merlin. I think I might vomit._

I subconsciously glanced over to the teachers table and my eyes instantly met Snape's. He seemed to have already been looking my way.   
Seeming as it was my only option, I sent him a "please dear god help me" look, and prayed he would do something.

Just this once Snape, please!   
  


-

Professor Snape sighed before leaving the table to save his damsel in distress. _Damsel in distress of being annoyed by a dreadful boy._

He briefly considered ignoring the entire situation—it wasn't his business—but as soon as he saw Y/n's pleading eyes, he forced himself to leave the teacher's table.

It was unknown to him why he felt so protective over the girl, but emotions weren't exactly something you could control. He knew that better than anyone. 

But after everything that happened with Lily, he needed to be careful.

Strutting down the hall, Snape nearly grimaced as he saw Tom attempting to put his arm around y/n. She was obviously uncomfortable with the situation, and it caused a pit to form in his stomach. 

With a swoosh of his cape—Professor Snape drastically picked up his speed, marching towards her and Tom. Though y/n wasn't aware he was behind her until she heard Tom speak.

-

"What the?" Tom yelled as I felt him being torn from my shoulder. The sudden movement made me turn around to see who had grabbed poor unlucky Tom. And guess what? It was Professor Snape. _Thank Merlin._

Snape was holding Tom up by his collar and shot him the nastiest glare I've ever seen.

"Mr. Baker, I'd advise you don't give your attention when its not wanted. As well, I'm sure you're aware public displays of affection are NOT permitted." He sneered, giving Tom a swift smack on the side of his head. (as I've seen him give Harry and Ron many times before) Nothing to hurt him badly.

Tom scowled in response, and sauntered over to the other side of the Slytherin dining table. He may have been an arse, but even idiots knew to not mess with Snape.

_Thank god for Snape._

"Ahem."

_Speak of the devil._

Snape cleared his throat.

"Please do be more careful with who you interact with, I won't be able to defend you forever." he muttered, returning to his dining table.

_But why did he even care in the first place?_

"Sorry y/n." Draco said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"I didn't know Snape would be such a prick! I'm not sure why my father even talks to him sometimes..."

_Ha thats funny..._ I thought to myself. I thought the exact opposite about that situation. Snape's a life saver.

Draco continued to babble on about his day for the rest of dinner, accompanied by my occasional side comment as I ate.

"Theres a Quiddicth game tomorrow y/n, you'll come and root for me right? I'm a seeker against Potter!"

_A Quidditch game tomorrow? I had almost forgotten. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Professor Snape was bound to be there. But... so was Tom... that annoying bastard._


	4. Quidditch

"C'mon y/n! I want you to get a good view of the game so you can see me win!" Draco whined as he dragged me by my arm. Since he was playing, of course he wanted me to get a front row seat. I tried my best not to complain.

_He's your friend y/n don't be an arsehole. You have to be supportive._

"Alright, alright," I sighed "The game better not last all day though, I have essays to do Draco..."

He scoffed at my comment as we reached the seat he had saved for me. Apparently my grades meant nothing to him. 

_It's not like I was using my essays as an excuse either... pshh, I would never do that._

As Draco dragged me through the isles, I spotted a tuff of brown hair right where we were headed. _Of course._

Just my luck, the seat was right next to Tom.

_Draco you traitor!_

"Nope nope nope!" I quickly did a heel turn and attempted to run away from the situation, but Draco caught my arm again and turned to whisper to me.

"Y/n! Just sit down you idiot, Tom is nice!" 

_Oh yeah...sure Draco. He's soooo nice. Do pigs fly?_

We had only just became friends and Draco was already setting me up with people. 

He practically shoved me in the seat next to Tom, before running off to start the Quidditch game.

_Would it be rude to tell Tom he's a narcissist prick and I don't want to be next to him ever in any situation? Probably._

"Hey y/n." Tom said, trying his best to be suave _._ It really wasn't working. He had no reason to be as confident as he was, it was just obnoxious to me. 

"Hey...Tom." I replied, discretely edging myself as far away from him as I could.

"I'm sorry if I came off strong yesterday y/n. I thought that was what you liked."

_Why would he think that? Is he daft? Who would enjoy that?_

He didn't seem to notice my agitation, and reached underneath his seat to reveal an immaculate bouquet of flowers.

"I got this for you to apologize, I just knew you'd appreciate it." he smirked, and handed me them.

They were far too prim and perfect for my liking. I would've preferred a genuine gift, not something as commercialized as a bouquet. 

"Oh uhm.." I started, before he cut me off.

"Oh no need to thank me Y/n. Like I said, I knew you'd love it."

"Sure..." I whispered, dropping the flowers on the seat next to met as the game began to start. I planned to leave them there. Someone else can have them.

_God, he makes me want to jump off the ledge into the quidditch field._

Speaking of the quidditch field—It definitely was an intense game, considering it was between the two rival houses: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. 

Even from the stands I could feel the hatred of Potter radiating from Draco. There was no way he could go a game without doing something (that was probably against the rules) to sabotage Potter.

And just as I suspected, not even five minutes in the game Harry was knocked off his broom causing Mcgonagall to call a timeout. Unfortunately that gave Tom an opportunity to continue bothering me.

"Who's your favorite Professor y/n?" he asked in attempt to make small talk.

I couldn't say Snape.

"Oh- Uh.. Professor Flitwick." I lied. He hummed in response.

"I would've guessed Snape."

"What makes you think that." my shoulders tensed up. _Was it obvious I sort of—kind of liked him?_

"Oh you know...you've been staying in his room after class. And he's nice to you."

"I'm only staying in his class because of tutoring." I snapped. "And anyways, he's just a entitled asshole who thinks he's more important than he actually is."

_Okay, maybe the last part was me lashing out about Tom..._

_I mean, I had to get my aggression out somehow._

"Alright, alright." Tom laughed. "The game's about to start again."

I folded my arms and slumped back in my seat.

Potter was back on his broom, Tom shut up, and everything was well. The only problem was that Quidditch is extremely boring to watch. At least for me. I'm no sports fan.

Tom seemed distracted enough in the game, so I took the chance to sneak out of my seat, and out of the stadium. Draco would probably be mad at me for ditching Tom—but I had hoped to sneak back into the Slytherin common room and study. I wouldn't have been able to put up with Tom much longer anyways. 

But nothing can ever go my way.

While exiting the stadium, I heard something that caused me to turn around.

It was Snape.

"Professor Snape?" I questioned as I was faced to meet with him.

"Why are you trying to leave the game Miss y/n?" he asked, stepping closer to me with his usual solemn expression.

"I was uhh... I was just going to get a jumper, professor. It's very cold out." I tried to come up with an excuse on the spot. 

He rolled his eyes, not believing my story at all. 

"Very Funny. You're wearing a sweater already Ms. Y/n. You know students are not allowed to leave the stadium once the game starts."

"You know.. I really didn't know..."

"I beg to differ. Every student is informed of the rules in their first year." he scoffed, still not buying anything I was saying.

I sighed.

_Didn't he feel sympathy for me the last time I was with Tom... Maybe I could use that to my advantage._

"I suppose I'll just go back to my seat in the stadium with Tom Baker then..."

He sighed, his expression changing slightly. 

"Fine y/n."

"What?" I mumbled.

"You heard me. Go. I won't make you go back into the stadium."

_Yes!_

"You're actually letting me go?" I asked.

I was so relieved.

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind and decide to call Filch." Snape rolled his eyes. "I'll be leaving now as well."

"Professor- Wait!" I shouted.

Snape turned back around at the sound of my voice, and we made extended eye contact for the first time in the limited conversations we've had.

Deep down I'd like to think I'm a friendly person, And as a "friendly person" the immediate reaction to kindness is to give the kindness bearer a hug...

_You can see where I'm going with this_.

Forgetting that I was talking to the dungeon bat himself, I went in for a hug.

Once I reached him, I wasted no time and wrapped my small (in comparison) arms around his torso, and thanked him, without really expecting anything in return from him.

Snape just awkwardly patted my back. I didn't expect much else, considering I was probably the first person that had hugged him in years.


	5. Hogsmeade

The Quidditch game and that whole _situation_ had luckily been on a Friday, meaning that I wouldn't have to deal with facing Snape again until Monday. (when classes started up again) The weekend definitely did give me enough time to anxiously await that.

Thank god there was one good thing that came with the weekend.....Hogsmeade! Aside from tutoring with Snape, Hogsmeade was always the highlight of my week. but...

**drum roll please**

I had another problem. Tomorrow was January 9th... Snape's birthday.

_It would definitely be rude if I didn't get him anything, but wouldn't it be a bit weird if I did get him something? ugh! would he be creeped out? "hi remember me? I'm y/n, that student that hugged you_ _!_ _happy birthday here's a present!"_

_Ugh._

After a while of thinking I decided to just get him something. I mean I could always just change my mind, but this way i'll have something just in case.   
  


The day before, Draco had gotten detention from knocking Potter off his broom, so unfortunately he wouldn't be able to join me on my trip to hogsmeade. Instead, I decided to meet up with an acquaintance of mine from Gryffindor. (Yes, I had a friend in Gryffindor.) Hermione Granger.

Most students considered a know-it-all, but in all honesty she was a rather nice person to be around, compared to most of my fellow Slytherins at least.

~

"I'm quite excited for Hogsmeade Y/n. I desperately need some fresh air." Hermione mumbled as we followed the rest of the students on the road to Hogsmeade.

"Me too Hermione. I just wish it was a bit warmer out!" I replied as I feverishly rubbed my arms in an attempt to warm myself up. I—as well as most of the other students—was dressed head to toe in wooly items because of the cold. Hat, mittens, two coats, a jumper, the whole winter get up.

The first shop her and I approached was of course, Honeydukes. Though I knew I wouldn't find anything that would interest Professor Snape in there, I couldn't help but follow the sweet scent that the store gave off.

The walls were stock full of cakes, candy, and sweets beyond your imagination. Well, at least for my imagination.

My mind drifted away from the task at hand as I picked out sweets that would be later on eaten entirely by myself. I deserved it.

Honeydukes is wonderful.

When Hermione and I exited the store, I ate one of the peppermint frogs I had bought with satisfaction.

"Absolutely amazing." I muttered, as Hermione giggled at me.

"Do you have any other shops you need to visit Y/n?" she asked.

_Snape's present!_

"As matter of fact I have to stop by Ceridwen's Cauldrons, and Scrivenshaft's Quill shop, if you don't mind tagging along."

"Oh I don't mind, by why are you going to those shops y/n? That stuff certainly can't be for you. Your school supplies are in perfectly fine conditions." Hermione questioned.

I stopped in my tracks as my face turned even more red than it previously was from the cold air. I hadn't thought of an excuse to tell Hermione because I didn't really think she'd ask me.

She peered curiously at my face.

"Oh are they for a special someone? Can I expect to see you on a date in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop later today?" she chuckled at my expression.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me who it is." she said to my relief. "Let's just go get your loverboy's gifts."

_Loverboy Snape..._ I giggled to myself. _It's an Interesting concept._

With Hermione's occasional side comments, I successfully picked out a new quill and cauldron that I thought Snape would deem fitting. I did notice in class that his personal cauldron was looking bit...how do you say...uhm...old and dirty? A new one would definitely do him some good.

After I finished that, Hermione and I decided to stroll around Hogsmeade and enjoy the snow. We could only come here on the weekends after all.

Overall, it was quite pleasant until a tall dark and _familiar_ figure stopped us in our tracks.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, but I'm afraid I'm going to need to borrow Miss y/n for a moment." Professor Snape drawled.

Hermione gave me a thin lipped smile and wandered off somewhere, leaving me to face Snape on my own.

"I'd like to talk about what happened during the Quidditch game." he stated, never breaking eye contact. It was if he had no idea what embarrassment was.

Unfortunately I did.

I felt a blush crawl upon my cheeks as I looked away from him and nodded.

He cleared his throat.

"I think what happened was a bit inappropriate Miss y/n. I shouldn't have let you leave the stadium in the first place, and students are certainly not supposed to share physical contact with teachers." he sighed.

Is he feeling guilty now? It's a little late for that.

Even though I knew this was going to happen, I felt the weight of my hurt feelings heavy in my chest.

_He hates me!_

"I didn't realize you shopped at those stores  
y/n." he said, motioning to my bags from the quill and cauldron shops. "What've you bought?"

_Oh god! I can't possibly let him know I got him something for his birthday when he wants nothing to do with me._

I nervously fumbled around, trying to come up with a lie I could use. But before I was able to, Snape had peered inside my bags.

"A cauldron..." he mumbled. "Now who's that for?"

_I'm dead! Absolutely dead!_

"Uhm well...You see....Its your birthday this week, so I thought i'd get you something to thank you for tutoring me...and stuff..." I trailed off, looking sheepishly towards my feet.

"Oh-well-uhm." Snape stuttered, clearly not expecting what I had said.

_It's like no ones ever been kind to him before_ _._

"Here." I said, handing him the bag. "You might as well take it now, considering you already know about it."

He scrunched up his face before reluctantly talking the bag from me.

Neither of us said anything for a few seconds, Snape seeming to be pondering something in that _mind palace_ of his.

"I apologize." he said. "I shouldn't have been so discourteous to you. Is there something I can possibly do to make it up?" he muttered. It looked like it took a lot out of him to say that.

"Well..." I responded, pondering the question for a moment.

"You could get me some butterbeer!" I smirked. "That'd be awfully nice of you."

"Fine, cheeky girl. If that's what you wish, follow me." as he swiftly turned the opposite way, and began to walk.

"Oh my-alright then." I quickly said as I jogged up to meet his long strides.

It was quite a sight. The dark brooding professor walking ahead, with a small girl dressed in brightly colored wool running along behind him in the snow.

"Where are we going professor?" I asked. Students weren't really allowed in any of the pubs that sold butterbeer. Regardless, I continued to follow him.

His voice was almost muffled by the wind and the sound of his footsteps in the snow.

***step*** i'm bringing ***step*** you to The Three Broomsticks... ***step*** "

I stopped in my tracks, regretting my decision.

"Won't it be inappropriate if you bring me into an adult pub?" I questioned. He was being a bit spontaneous.

"Of course if anyone asks i'll say you're with me because you were causing trouble, and i'm keeping my eye on you. Now continue walking please, you're awfully slow." he scoffed. 

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk again.

"You're awfully slow!" I mimicked, causing snape to turn around and arch one of his eyebrows at me.

I let out a giggle at his expression.

"Lets go!" he raised his voice, though this time it didn't have the usual edge it commonly did.

~

After a few more moments we reached The Three Broomsticks, and I held my breath as I walked in.

Scanning the area, I noticed the only person that went to Hogwarts currently in the building was Dumbledore. I internally sighed, glad that no other teachers were there to see me in a pub.

"I'm assuming you'd like a small _Butterbeer."_ He asked, preparing to go and order for me.

"Who do you think you're talking to? A large obviously!" I laughed.

"Oh, I just assumed you liked everything small, what with your petite height." He joked, giving me a signature Snape glance.

I feigned an insulted look, and took a seat at a table near the window. (that was far away from Dumbledore may I add.)

_I guess Hermione was right, I am on a "date" or some sort—just not in the tea shop!_ I joked to myself.

I knew he was only doing this because he felt it was necessary, but I couldn't help but feel special. It's everyone's dream to share a butterbeer with their crush, my situation just happened to be a bit different.

I looked up to the counter to see Professor Snape standing formally in line, which was quite a funny difference compared to all of the other customers' casual stances.

"Hello y/n." I heard a voice greet me, pulling me out of my trance of staring at Snape. It seemed Dumbledore had come all the way across the room to speak with me. Oh no.

"Oh-uhm hello Headmaster, how are you?" I gently said, a little bit anxious at being faced with his presence in this situation.

"I see you're here with Severus." he stated, with no dissatisfaction or anything negative in his tone, but rather...mischief dare I say. I was very confused.

"Oh yes—he's just getting me a butterbeer to apologize for—uhm-"

"And, oh he's coming back now, I better leave you two." he went off with a wink. A WINK. Cheeky bastard.

What Dumbledore did I just speak with? He seemed very odd, considering how a normal teacher should respond to a student in a pub.

I didn't think too much of it though, as a warm fizzy drink was soon placed right in front of me.

"Here you are..." Snape mumbled, sitting down across from me with his own cup.

"Thank you," I whispered as I took a sip of my drink. I was instantly filled with warmth.

_They really should have Butterbeer at Hogwarts._

As I took my second sip, Snape started to speak.

"About my unmannerly behavior earlier y/n, I wouldn't want you to think that it means I want to stop meeting with you after class. I'd like that to continue." he said quietly, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Is this you admitting I'm you're absolute favorite student?" I gave him a brash smile, ignoring my burning cheeks.

"Don't push it." he scoffed with his sarcastic tone. 

"I didn't regret hugging you." I said, barely above a whisper.

"I know." he quickly responded, hardly giving me a chance to finish my sentence.

"Well uhm, Professor. Hermione is probably looking for me, thank you for the butterbeer—but I better go..." I muttered, finishing off my drink and standing up.

"I expect to see you after class on Monday then, yes?" he smiled.

"Yes of course." ****


	6. Birthday

Today was the day! Snape's birthday. Since I had already given him his present a few days ago at Hogsmeade, I figured I should do something else special, since yknow... it was _the day._ I would want someone to do something special for me on my birthday, and I knew that no one else would even think of doing something for Snape.

It was a Sunday. I had no classes, and nothing to do but lazily lay across a couch in the common room, trying to figure out how to bake a cake and successfully get it to Snape before the day was over.

"Draco do you know if there's any kitchens that are accessible to students in hogwarts?"

 _Is it even appropriate for me to_ _spend personal time with_ _Snape?_ _personal time, meaning bringing him a cake?_ _That_ _wouldn't be too odd, right?_

"I know all of the professors have private kitchens in their sleeping chambers, as well as Hagrid does in his *ahem* _shack._ " Draco replied with a sneer towards the end of his sentence.

He really did hate anyone who associated with Harry Potter. I personally couldn't see why...Hagrid was a fine fellow. Very kind actually....Yes! _Hagrid! Thats it! I could ask to use his kitchen!_

"Thanks Draco." I said as I graced myself off of the sofa, and headed out of the common room.

To Hagrid's we go!

——  
 _so....cold!_

I slightly regretted not bringing a jacket, as the cold air practically slapped me across the face with every step in the deep snow I took.

When I _finally_ reached Hagrid's, he greeted me with a very concerned face.

"Dear god y/n! Are you _tryin_ to get _yer self_ sick!? Look how cold you are!"

Hagrid quickly ushered me into his house and wrapped a blanket around me, which was comforting to a great extent.

His house instantly warmed me up as well, once I stepped in. It smelt of cinnamon and wood, and just had a warm and comfortable vibe to it. Rather like Hagrid himself.

I took a seat on one of his chairs as he offered me a cup of tea, (to which I accepted) and sat in a chair opposite to me.

"What brings you here today today in this _awful_ weather?" Hagrid inquired, still very upset that I risked my health for whatever I needed to come here for.

"Oh, you see it's my _friend's_ birthday today, and I was wondering if you would let me use your kitchen to make them a cake..."

Hagrid laughed.

"You came all the way out here on a Sunday for that? _Yer_ one awfully good friend y/n."

I laughed in return. How could I not try my best when it was _Snape_ we were talking about?

"He deserves something special on his birthday..." I whispered, more to myself than Hagrid.

"Well then! Let's make this cake!" 

——

After about about an hour of trying to figure out how to make a cake while Hagrid tried his best to help me, it was finally finished. Well, almost. The final step was to write a birthday message on it.

"Who's this cake _fer,_ by the way y/n?" He questioned me, as I started to write the third "S" in Happy Birthday Professor Snape.

"Uhm.." I stuttered, unsure if I should really tell him who the cake was for. Earlier I did say it was for my my friend after all.

"It's for Professor Snape."

He let out a laugh.

"That's a bit surprising lassie. He seems like a mean ol' grump to me."

I frowned a little at how he perceived the man I greatly admired. Sure he could be unpleasant sometimes, but he was so much more.

Without replying to Hagrid's comment, I finished the writing on the cake, thanked him, and made my way out of his dwelling with a box that contained the cake in my hands.

I'll skip the boring details of me trudging my way back to Hogwarts through the snow and start at the moment I knocked on Professor Snape's classroom door.

I knew he'd still be in there grading papers, even though it was his birthday. It was terribly sad, but I knew that's what he'd be doing.

"Come in.." he grumbled.

I placed the birthday cake in arms behind me as I walked into Snape's classroom with a barely noticeable smile.

"Miss y/n, what's your purpose here? If you don't mind, I have many papers-"

"Happy Birthday Professor!!!" I cut him off revealing the cake from behind my back. It had _Happy Birthday Professor Snape!!!_ Written on it in my messy teenage cursive. Hagrid had said it's the thought that counts.

"Oh." Snape furrowed his brows as he looked up at me holding the cake. It was apparent that he was very surprised...  
It made me question how long its been since someone did something for him on his birthday.

I began to regret my decision as neither of us said anything for a few moments.

"I uhm-just t-thought that it would be a nice thing to do for your birthday." I blushed as I looked sheepishly towards the ground.

_Does he think I'm being weird? He probably thinks i'm being weird._

Snape brought himself back from his surprised state with a small cough.

"I suppose I can take a break if you've worked this diligently on baking it. Set it upon my desk." He moved some of his papers to the side to make room.

_Really? Alright then._

I removed my gaze from my feet, back to eye-level, and walked over to Snape to place down the cake.

"You've got utensils, yes?" he asked.

I nodded and took a few forks and knives I had borrowed from Hagrid's and placed them onto the desk next to the cake.

Professor Snape slowly but surely cut a slice of the cake as I silently watched. There was lots of tension in the air for no apparent reason. It was like we were on one of those Muggle _Cake Boss_ shows.

Snape handed me a piece as I sat in a chair opposite to him. We both took a bite before he had let me know that it tasted rather good.

"Do you read?" he asked me, after a few moments.

"Oh yes, all the time." I replied with a nod.

He nodded his head as well, seemingly thinking for a moment.

"What type of literature do you prefer?"

"Classic novels of course!" I laughed, as we both became more comfortable, and our conversation continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this is terrible, it's four AM and i'm tireddd. On a note relating to this story, I feel as though I'm rushing their relationship, but I also feel if I drag it on then the chapters would be boring. Tell me what you think :)


	7. Jealousy

A few months had past since Snape's birthday. He had urged me to continue our tutoring sessions, to which I happily obliged. I'm happy to announce my grades in potions moved upwards.

So did our relationship might I add. If Snape wasn't at least 20 years my senior, I would've referred to him as a friend.

But saying something along the lines of _Hey! My good old pal Severus! How's your day man?_ Isn't something I would ever let cross my tongue, no matter how confident I was in previous encounters.

I always made sure to smile at him in the hallways, even if most times I was only greeted back with a nod. A nod was definitely more than most students got.

Anyways, with winter coming to an end, the annual spring ball was approaching, and I desperately needed a date.

_And before you ask, no my crush on Snape wasn't gone, but it's not like I could ask him. And problem is if I didn't have a date, repulsive Tom would be sure to pester me into going with him. I had to get one._

I was currently in potions class, when Snape said that we would be working on a potion with a partner today.

Subconsciously I decided I would just work with Draco like I usually did—It was the easiest thing to do, even though he was rather difficult to work with sometimes—but when I turned around to find him, I saw he was already was paired up with that Pansy Parkinson girl.

_Oh well._

I looked to my left to see a Hufflepuff that I believed to be _Cedric Diggory_ didn't have a partner. I suppose he'll have to do since Draco was preoccupied.

"Cedric, want to be my partner?" I called to him from my seat, in an attempt to get his attention.

Cedric turned his head towards me and gave me a small smile, gesturing me over.

"Of course y/n. How can I turn down working with you? You've been really good at potions recently."

_Oh Cedric you have no idea._

"Haha, thanks I appreciate the compliment." I replied as I went and took a seat next to Cedric. As far as I was aware of, Cedric seemed to get good grades as well, so I had no doubt that our potion would be adequate. Hopefully good enough for Professor Snape.

"Are you excited for the spring ball?" Cedric asked as he opened his textbook.   
I chuckled and carefully placed the first ingredient into the cauldron.

"Oh yeah, so excited to go to an event where everyone will have a date except me."

Cedric shot me a sympathetic smile.

"You're not the only one Y/n. Guess who else doesn't have a date."

I found it quite hard to believe that THE Cedric Diggory didn't have a date to the dance. He was attractive, smart, and kind. (Though totally not my type may I add.) But regardless of my "type" I needed a date, friendly or otherwise. And my ideal date was waaay out of reach.

"Well it seems we're both in a predicament." I laughed, stirring the cauldron a bit.

"*Ahem*" A familiarly deep voice drawled on above me and Cedric.

"I'd appreciate it if you two could keep the discussion strictly to the _task at hand."_ Professor Snape snapped at us.

_I thought we were homies Snape??? Why you mad??_

I bit the urge to sarcastically say "Bad day?", and simply listened to his instructions on only talking about class—until class was over that is.

Once class was finished I caught Cedric's shoulder.

"Hey Cedric, Y'know how both of us don't have a partner to the dance? Well I was-"

"Miss. Y/n."

I gulped and turned around to face the man who never failed to intimidate me.

"I need you to stay after class. _Please."_

He definitely wasn't asking.

"Al-Alright." I responded, missing my chance to ask Cedric to the dance, and slowing inching my way towards Professor Snape's desk.

I don't know why, but he didn't seem to be in a good mood today, and I definitely wasn't trying to get on his nerves.

He waited until all of the students piled out of the classroom before turning to me.

"I didn't know you were aquatinted with _Cedric."_ He drawled, looking at me with half lidded eyes.

My eyebrows knitted together.

"Well we're not _best friends_ or anything." I said. "I just know him from...around I guess."

Snape scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

"Then why are you asking him to the dance? Do you ever like dances?"

"Well..."

"Exactly." He sneered.

"Why are you so grumpy today Professor?" I huffed, realizing that we probably wouldn't be doing any tutoring today.

"Aren't I always like this Y/n? Most people assume I am."

"Most of the time you're actually quite pleasant if I'm being honest." I stated.

Professor Snape shifted his weight uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well I'm _not."_ he retorted.

I let a small smile spread across my face and folded my arms.

"Actually you're being quite amiable right now." I giggled.

"Oh yes. I, the dungeon bat, the most agreeable man you'll ever meet." Snape let a small chuckle cross his features, joining in on my amusement.

Professor Snape and I decided to talk for the rest of our tutoring period instead of actually tutoring. It seemed more appealing at the time—my grades in potions were adequate anyways.

After Snape and I's _girl talk_ finished, I left the classroom with a few problems.

Snape obviously didn't want me to ask Cedric to the dance and I didn't want to upset him, but I also didn't want to be the **one** person who doesn't go to the dance...how can I make this work? 


	8. He’s Everywhere

I left the classroom submerged in my own thoughts...It was obvious that Professor Snape didn't want me to go the dance with Cedric for some reason... _He couldn't be jealous could he? Please! There's no way y/n, you need to chill._

Regardless, I definitely didn't want to go by myself, so I had to make this work out. One way or another.

This much thinking wasn't healthy, I snapped myself out of my thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand.

_What class do I have next?_ Ah, Defense Against the Dark Arts. _That class is always fun. Professor Lupin is a hoot!_  
I thought to myself as I made my way from the dungeons to the dark arts classroom.

As per usual, I sat next to Hermione Granger.

"Hey Hermione!" I greeted, taking my seat. Not sure if I mentioned it before, but I genuinely _love_ Hermione. She's absolutely wonderful.

I waved at her when I walked in.

"Hello Y/n. What class did you come from?"

"Potions actually. We made a potion with a partner."

Hermione made a look of sarcastic surprise.

"Partners in Snape's class? Almost unheard of!" she chuckled.

I returned her laugh, and pulled out my Dark Arts textbook.

"Do you plan on going to the Dance Hermione?"

She looked down, a blush appearing on her face. _Hermione has a sweetheart?_

"Yes actually.... I'll be going with Ronald." she smiled,

_Aw! They're so cute. If only I could have the same._

"Harry's going with...Cho I believe."

I chuckled at the mention of Harry, remembering that time in potions when Professor Snape forced him to cut Draco's ingredients. _Good times indeed._

"I still don't have anyone to go with!" I sighed, putting my head down on the desk.   
"I tried to ask Cedric, but Snape kept interrupting me!"

Hermione gave me a sympathetic look—before her lips curved up into a smile.

"I never knew you were interesting in Cedric." she smirked. "The Hufflepuff quidditch team is practicing during lunch, why don't you catch him there?"

I coughed awkwardly. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Well, uhm, I'm not interested in Cedric! It's just that neither of us have dates! We'll probably go as friends, it doesn't mean anything."

_Its the truthhhhh Hermioneeee!_

"Alright, Alright, Fine!" she giggled. "Now pay attention! Class is starting."

I sighed, and let my attention focus on the interesting lesson on boggarts that was planned for today. _What would my boggart be?_ I wondered. Probably a spider. Spiders are gross.

Gross, just like Tom. Tom Baker. _I shuddered._

Professor Lupin explained to us that the lesson today would be interactive.   
Inside the wardrobe to the front of the classroom he had a boggart, and wanted us to practice a spell to defend ourselves. _I guess I will be finding out what my boggart is today._

"Alright Class, I want you to repeat the Boggart vanishing spell after me." he cleared his throat. "Riddikulus!"

The class—including me—repeated him, with a few sniggers from students who thought "riddikulus" was rather funny.

"Now get in a line in front of the wardrobe please, will you. We'll start the lesson."

Me and Hermione got to the front of the line, as she was eager to participate, and I was eager to get it over with.

"Do you have any guesses to what your boggart will be Hermione?" I whispered in her ear  
as Professor Lupin began to unlock the wardrobe.

"No Idea!" she quickly said, as the wardrobe began to rattle. "But I sure am terrified!"

We all held our breath in anticipation for the wardrobe to open. Though we were all scared, I'm sure Hermione was the most terrified.

_Professor McGonagal? What?_

The Wardrobe doors opened to reveal Professor Mcgonagal holding a paper. _Weird Fear._

"This essay is absolutely terrible Hermione!" The Boggart-Mcgonagal sneered. "AN F! YOU GET AN F!" _I guess she's afraid of failure..._

Hermione covered her face and started to cower away from her in fear.

"Hermione!" I whispered. "It's not real, you can do it! Just think of something silly!"

She took a deep breath and drew up her wand.

"Riddikulus!" she shouted, ferociously directing her wand at the Boggart. McGonagal disappeared in a flash of light, and reappeared as a silver tabby cat wearing a silly witch hat (that was entirely too big for her head).

Hermione giggled and scrunched her nose before moving to the end of the line.

"Next up!" Professor Lupin said, motioning me to approach the Boggart.

_Oh dear Merlin._

I now understood why Hermione was so anxious.

_What could it possibly be? What if it's embarrassing?_

I apprehensively approached the Boggart-cat-Mcgonagal and prayed that it would be something simple.

With a flash of light—and a loud beat of my heart—the Boggart changed itself and revealed...wait? Professor Snape? Professor Snape is my Boggart?

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. _How utterly embarrassing._ But it wasn't over yet. He started to speak.

"You're such an insolent, naive little girl!" he tormented me.

I got that pain in my chest. That pain that comes when there isn't anything physically wrong with your body, but it feels like your heart is condensing in on itself. _I hate that feeling._

"Silly girl! Did you ever really believe it?"

_Is he talking about—? Oh my god—he's gonna tell everyone! No. He wouldn't. Right? Oh dear._

_This is your own fear y/n! You should know!_

_I can't believe my fear is Professor Snape rejecting me!_

He continued his terrible dialogue.

"It's incomprehensible! Did you really think that I, _the_ Professor Snape lik—"

"Riddikulus!" I yelled, cutting off the Boggart at the last second—and thank god I did. Professor Snape transformed from his normal terrifying state, into a tiny little bat with an incredibly greasy wig on. It was _too_ funny.

The entire class broke into laugher, and I can admit—I joined in. It was a relief that the things I didn't want to be revealed, hadn't been.

Hermione gave me a sideways glance as I walked to the back of the line.

"Snape's your Boggart!?" she whispered.

"Well Mcgonagal's yours!" I said, attempting to brush everything off.

"True, tru—" a girlish scream cut Hermione off.

"Look at Ron's!" she giggled, pointing to a petrified Ron—face to face with a giant spider.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter. Even Professor Lupin had to bite his tongue!

"It's not funny!" Ron shrieked. 

~

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione!" I waved. She gave me a smile as we walked our separate ways once class was over.

_Didn't she say that the hufflepuff team would be practicing in the quidditch field right about now? Maybe this is my chance..._

I threw my bag over my shoulder and started to briskly walk down the hallway. I had to make it to the quidditch field before anyone noticed I was missing from lunch.

Since I was missing lunch, my stomach rumbled a bit, but this was the price I unfortunately had to pay.

Once I reached the field, I saw Cedric sitting down on one of the benches during a water break. _Score!_ I took a deep breath and went to approach him.

"Hey, Cedric!" I called, waving at him.

Cedric's eyes lit up when he saw me. He shot me a huge smile as he wiped the hair out of his sweaty face.

"What brings you here? Curious in joining a sport?" He laughed.

"Not quite.." I chuckled. "I'm actually here to ask you something I didn't get the chance to in class..."

"OOOOH!" the quidditch team whistled, one of them patting Cedric on the back.

"Alright, alright that's enough guys." Cedric laughed and shooed the team away. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well, seeing as neither of us have a date to the dance... I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." I asked, looking at my feet the whole time.

"I'd love to Y/n." He said, smiling down at me.

"Cool!" I said. "Well, uh I better get going now!" I gave him a thin lipped smile before running off to the school.

_I was so awkward! Well, at least he said yes. Now that I think about it, things are actually going pretty well! Score for team y/n!_

"Miss y/n? Is that you?"

_Oh no._

"Yes it is... Professor Snape.." I cringed, instantly realizing the deep shit I was in.

"Tell me, per say, what _exactly_ are you doing on the Quidditch field during lunch, hmm? We both know you're not on the team." He sneered.

"Well, you see-"

"Maybe you were talking to your friend Cedric, is that it? Well if you're so adamant on going to the dance with him, I have a solution. You won't be going at all."

"What-"

"You'll be in _my classroom_ tonight while all your little friends are having a wonderful time. How does that sound?"

"Professor Sna-"

"My classroom. 6pm. I'd advise you don't try to skip young lady. Being on the Quidditch field during a class or meal period is against the rules." He stared at me for a moment before walking away. 

_Well, there goes that. Guess I'm not going to the dance._

_And now I have to spend an entire evening with Snape? After I've tried so desperately to forg_ _et_ _him? Awesome. Amazing. Fantastic._

_How did he even know I was there?! Seems like he's_ **_everywhere._ ** _Or perhaps he's just a stalker. Haha._


	9. The Flea

"Are you excited to go the the dance?" Draco asked me as we sat in the Slytherin common room. He was trying on different ties, trying to find one that suited his jacket.

"No." I sighed. "I have detention." _With Snape._

"Well, that sucks. _Anyways,_ which tie? Dark green or black?" he cut me off, holding a tie in each hand.

"Definitely the green one Draco. It's dapper."   
I gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you y/n." he laughed and directed a bow at me.   
"I decided to go the dance with Pansy, though we both know I don't even really like her that much..." he laughed. I nodded in agreement.   
_Who genuinely does like Pansy?_

"If you don't like her, why don't you go with someone you _do_ like?" I asked him.

"Well..First, my parents like her. And 2, Lets just say the person I like doesn't like me very much..." _Who does Draco like?_

_Regardless, I relate. We all know_ **_my_ ** _crush would rather see me suffer._

"I feel you Draco, but at least you get to actually _go_ to the dance." I sighed. I hadn't bothered to go dress shopping with Hermione since I wouldn't be attending. She was pretty disappointed...though not as disappointed as I'm sure Cedric will be when I don't show up to the dance.

Draco and I conversed a little longer before he inevitably had to leave.

"Well, it's almost 17:00, I really better go meet up with Pansy." Draco waved, before leaving me in the barren common room. All the other students had already left. It was empty, just like....

_I stopped myself from making that cringeworthy joke. It's not 2012 y/n._

In my mind I knew I should head down to the dungeons so I wouldn't be late, but procrastination was one of my known talents. So I purposely took my time, and read a few pages in my book before making my way to Snape's classroom.

The castle hallways were full of bustling students trying to meet up with their friends before the dance started. I don't think anyone was going to detention... _Most_ teachers weren't cruel enough to give detention on special occasions.

I was certainly tempted to just skip it, but thinking of the consequences, I decided against it. 

Once I reached the dungeons, most of the students had already left. It was just me and the door to Professor Snape's room.   
My mind flashed to Cedric, who must've been waiting for me upstairs. I felt terrible for him...but there wasn't really anything I could do.

_You should've found him, and told him after dinner dumbass!_

Sighing, I knocked on the door.

"Come in..." A familiar voice drawled from inside the room.

I opened the old dungeon door, and tried to shut it as gently as possible while walking into the classroom. It still creaked. I could feel Professor Snape's eyes on me.

Professor Snape. I felt a lot more comfortable around him then I had before all of our tutoring sessions, but gosh. He still was rather intimidating. I pushed that aside and forced myself to meet his gaze.

"I see you took your _time_ getting here Miss  
y/n." he scoffed.

_I was starting to regret reading my book._

He set his quill down on his desk and gave his full attention to me.

"Yes." I replied, sauntering over to him. "I was reading."

"Reading a book on _proper manners_ I'd hope." Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

_What a little—! I Can't believe he's telling_ **_me_ ** _about manners!_

I tried to think of a brash response.

"Actually no, it was erotica." I said, with a completely straight face. "Very detailed as well." _pfft._

I swore I could hear him swallow as he shifted his eyes away from me. The air was suddenly far too awkward. I cleared my throat.

I should've realized he probably wouldn't understand my joke.

"Dear me, Professor!" I laughed. "It was only a joke!"

"I don't find your jokes very funny." he scoffed,   
standing up from his desk. Professor Snape seemed to ponder something for a moment, before moving.

He ambled past me to the other side of the room and pulled out a book from one of the bookshelves.

"If you're so enthralled by _erotic writing_ " he started, bringing the book over to me "I have a wonderful poem for you. It's one of my favorites."

This time, **_I_** swallowed.

"Uhm, alright." I mumbled. _What's he on about?_

"It's by John Donne, a poet from the 1500-1600s. Are you familiar with him?" Professor Snape asked in his beautifully baritone tone.

"No." I swallowed. My earlier confidence slowly drained as he took control of the conversation.

"This poem is entitled _The Flea._ Come to my desk so I can read it to you." he beckoned me.

I wasn't a fool, so I instantly did what he said. He pulled a stool next to him for me to sit on.

"No jokes Miss Y/n?" he smirked, resting against his desk.

"I'm afraid I'm all out." I said in my quiet voice.

"Very well." Professor Snape was too _pleased_ at this moment for my liking. Its hardly ever good when he's happy.

"Regardless, the poem follows as such:

Mark but this flea, and mark in this,   
How little that which thou deniest me is;   
It sucked me first, and now sucks thee,  
And in this flea our two bloods mingled be;   
Thou know'st that this cannot be said  
A sin, nor shame, nor loss of maidenhead,  
Yet this enjoys before it woo,  
And pampered swells with one blood made of two,  
And this, alas, is more than we would do.

Oh stay, three lives in one flea spare,  
Where we almost, nay more than married are.   
This flea is you and I, and this  
Our marriage bed, and marriage temple is;   
Though parents grudge, and you, w'are met,   
And cloistered in these living walls of jet.  
Though use make you apt to kill me,  
Let not to that, self-murder added be,  
And sacrilege, three sins in killing three.

Cruel and sudden, hast thou since  
Purpled thy nail, in blood of innocence?   
Wherein could this flea guilty be,  
Except in that drop which it sucked from thee?   
Yet thou triumph'st, and say'st that thou   
Find'st not thy self, nor me the weaker now;  
'Tis true; then learn how false, fears be:  
Just so much honor, when thou yield'st to me,  
Will waste, as this flea's death took life from thee."

he finished, accentuating the final words.

The poem was completely metaphorical of course, I didn't really expect him to read me straight up _porn_ did I? It's _Snape._  
 _(Shame on you)_

"Do you comprehend the premise of the poem?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said. "From what I understand, it's about a man using a flee sucking blood as a metaphor for...for.." _I couldn't say it._

" _Sex."_ He finished my statement. "The author uses the metaphor to try to convince the maiden in question to have intercourse with him. Donne says that sex is nothing more than the mingling of blood and fluids, as a flee sucking blood. As well as that, he expresses his _jealousy_ that the flee gets to enjoy the maiden and he does not."

I gulped.

"Are you alright Miss y/n? I thought you liked this type of writing?" he smirked. He was again, awfully pleased with himself.

I on the other hand, was far too flustered for my liking.

"Uhm...Why'd you read this poem to me, Professor?" I muttered, not daring to look at him.

He leaned closer to my stool in response, and brought his voice to a whisper.

I could feel his body heat. _I wonder if—Oh—I'm getting far too ahead of myself!_

_"_ I..."

Professor Snape paused.

"—wanted to make you uncomfortable." he finished his sentence with a warm chuckle.

I crossed my arms.

" _I don't find your jokes funny!"_ I huffed, mocking what he had said earlier.

His lips curved up into an almost-smile, as he sat down at his desk. _Cheeky bastard._

I turned my stool around so that our conversation could continue.

"They should call you the dungeon _Flea,_ not bat, Professor Snape." I giggled.   
My legs were swinging back and forth under the stool as I spoke.

"Why, exactly?" he narrowed his eyes.

_Perhaps it's because you took away my chance to have a nice time at the dance on behalf of your erratic jealousy. I still can't believe Snape was jealous of Cedric! I mean—that has to be it!_

"Because you're jeal-" I paused, stopping myself. _I can't say that!_

_"_ Because you're pesky!" I scrunched up my nose.

"Oh _what a shame_ , I thought you were going to make an intelligent connection to the poem." he commented, leaning back in his chair.

I stared at him and hopped off my stool.   
"Is that a challenge, Professor?"

"Perhaps, if you have the mental capacity to understand literature that is."

_Oh, he's_ **_asking_ ** _for it!_

Mustering up all my confidence, I walked up to his chair.

"I think you're jealous."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Of what?"

"Cedric."

Professor Snape stood up, making me feel so much smaller than I previously was.

"Why would I be jealous of someone as insignificant as _him_?" he sneered.

"Because he spends time with me, and I'm absolutely wonderful." I winked, giving him a sarcastic grin.

Professor Snape tolled his eyes and rested against his desk.

"I suppose you're also upset that you're missing the dance."

"Well, yes!" I laughed. "Wasn't that the point of not letting me go?"

He paused for a moment.

"I think I let...my own agenda persuade my decision."

_Professor Snape, king of being vague. Might as well call him John Donne!_

"So does that mean...?"

"Yes, I'm withdrawing your detention. Or rather, _postponing._ " He sighed.

_Yes, yes yes!!!!_ I was too excited at the moment to think about what _postponing_ entailed.

Only one problem.

"But Professor, I don't have a dress. I didn't think I'd be going tonight."

He huffed, looking me up and down.

"I...think I may have something." he said, quickly paced into his living quarters. (which were connected to his office)

I was left alone in the classroom.

_Weird. Does Snape have a secret dress collection? That'd definitely be worth missing the dance to see._

When he came back into the classroom he had a blue dress draped over his arm.

"Now this dress is very old, and was originally meant for _someone else._ But I suppose It'll have to do."

He handed me the dress, and with quick examination I realized it looked old. Like, mid 70's old. Not that it was ugly—because it really wasn't.

"Vintage." I said, turning it around to get a better look. "Did you wear this dress when you were in school Professor?"

"Very funny." He scoffed. "I'll go into the other room while you change, as I'm sure you'd rather not have me watching."

_Ohohoho you'd be surprised Professor._ I thought to myself.

He shot me a weird glance, before leaving to let me change.

I slid the dress on with ease (it was a little tight on the waist, but otherwise perfect) and did a little twirl.

"Alright Professor." I called. "You can come in."

Professor Snape strolled in, eyes instantly on me. He walked closer, and ambled around me—as if to see the dress from every angle.

"It looks... _nice."_ he said, resting his hand on my shoulder. Hearing that he liked the dress felt absolutely wonderful.

_But I've never given a sincere thank you in my life._

"I thought teachers weren't supposed to share _physical contact_ with students?" I gave Professor Snape a cheeky grin, recalling what he had said to me at Hogsmeade several months ago.

Its amazing how I manage to be confident now, but utterly shy at different times.

He removed his hand.

"I didn't attempt to hug someone after only speaking with them two consecutive _times."_ Snape jeered, invalidating my statement.

"Alright, I admit that was a little weird." I laughed, walking towards him.

"You're lucky I can tolerate you now. Though Only after extensive tutoring, may I add." he said.

_And now we were back to the way things were before I talked to Cedric. Thank god. Expect that poem! Was that flirting? Am I oblivious? Or overthinking?_

"Does that mean I can hug you now?" I laughed, opening my arms in a mocking manner.

"Absolutely not." Professor Snape said. He crossed his arms as if subconsciously blocking the hug.

I scrunched up my nose in a messy smile, not caring how silly I probably looked.

"Perhaps we should leave for the dance Miss  
y/n. You wouldn't want _him_ to be upset."

"Don't worry Professor, I won't let him _suck my blood._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the poem! My teacher showed me it and I absolutely had to include it ;) anywaysss the reader and snape have gotten pretty comfortable haven't they? I wonder where that dress came from....hmm?


	10. Waltz

_Time for the dance!_

I wished I had time to do my hair, or even apply a little makeup, but alas. _Cedric will have to make do with how I look now. I suppose the dress makes up for it. It's rather pretty, and at least I don't have to show up in my school robes._ ** _That_** _would certainly be embarrassing!_

After running through multiple hallways, I found Cedric standing by himself outside the Great Hall. _He must've been there for a while._

"Cedric!" I called.

In my opinion, he looked much more put together than I did. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a bow tie, and had a formal black robe draped over himself.

"I am **so** sorry Cedric! Professor Snape gave me detention and I-"

"It's alright y/n. I'm just glad you showed up." He gave me a weak smile, and offered me his arm.

"You look wonderful by the way. That dress brings out your features perfectly."

I blushed and lowered my head at his words, recalling where this elusive dress came from. _Thanks Snape._

With my head still lowered, Cedric and I walked into the Great Hall, arm in arm. It would've been quite memorable if my mind wasn't somewhere else. I was thinking about what had happened beforehand.

_Was I just flirting with Professor Snape? Is that what happened back there in the classroom? Oh Merlin-_

"Y/n?" Cedric said, cutting off my thoughts.

Did he say something? I raised my eyes instantly to meet his. _How embarrassing that I wasn't paying attention._

"Do you want me to go get us something to drink?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Oh, sure Cedric! That'd be nice." I replied, smiling back. Cedric nodded and left me alone to go get the drinks. I let my mind drift to other things.

_I wonder if Professor Snape is here yet?_ I thought to myself, scanning the room in earnest. _Where is he?_

After a few minutes my eyes managed to find Hermione and Ron, Headmaster Dumbledore, Draco and Pansy, Harry, but no Professor Snape. I impulsively let out a sigh.

"Y/n? iIss that you?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. It wasn't Cedric, so I could only imagine who it was.

I turned around to be faced with _him_. _Are you kidding me?_

"Hi **_Tom_**." I sighed, wishing that it had been _literally_ anybody else.

"Don't act like you aren't happy to see me," he laughed. "Are you here alone?"

"No. I actually have a _date._ " I scoffed, folding my arms. Tom rolled his eyes and walked closer to me.

"Why don't you ditch him and hang out with me?"

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed, pushing him away from me. "What don't you understand about the fact that I **_do not_** like you!"

Tom furrowed his brows, almost as if he really _didn't_ understand what I was saying.

"I-" he started. "Y'know what? Whatever," he scoffed, walking off.

_Was I too mean to him?_ I bit my lip, feeling a bit bad.I had to remind myself that he wasn't worth feeling sympathetic for. _No y/n, he's an asshole._

My eyes drifted over the crowd once again, searching for one person in _particular._

_Aha!_

Among the plethora of students, I managed to spot the dark clad professor. He was dressed relatively the same (only with a slightly longer robe) and stood alone near the corner of the room.

_I'm sure Cedric will be able to find me later._

I abandoned waiting for him and our drinks, and made my way across the room to Snape. He seemed not to notice me at first.

"Hello Professor." I greeted, smiling up at him.

Snape let out a breath and tilted his head down to make eye contact with me.

"Hello Miss Y/n," he said. "Where's your beloved Cedric?"

"He's getting us drinks." I rolled my eyes. "And I thought we were over the whole Cedric thing Professor."

Snape narrowed his eyes at me.

"Watch your tone young lady," he said in an (blatantly) defensive tone.

"Alright alright." I laughed. "Wanna dance Professor?"

I knew fully well that he couldn't dance with me in front of everyone.

"You're funny Miss Y/n."

I laughed, turning away.

"Your loss Professor, Ill go find Cedric."

And it seemed I was just in time, Cedric was walking towards me with our drinks.

"I got you Pumpkin Juice, I hope you don't mind," he smiled, handing me my glass.

"Of course not, I love Pumpkin Juice!" I replied, subconsciously glancing back towards Snape. His eyes were already trained on Cedric and I.

_He's definitely jealous. I don't know how I didn't realize it before._

I bit my lip and turned back towards Cedric.

"Wanna Dance?" I asked. Though my intentions were far from anything to do with Cedric. I was hoping to _really_ catch Professor Snape's notice.

Cedric had taken my arms into his, as the complimentary Hogwarts orchestra began to play a slow song. (one of some classical variation)

I was surprised at how gently he held me, as if I would break. He seemed nervous. I should've been nervous too, but I wasn't. My thoughts were completely entranced by something else. Or perhaps someone else.

Each time Cedric waltzed to the left, I let myself take a peek at Professor Snape. And each time I looked, I found his eyes staring straight back at me. I can't say for sure, but it seemed like he was bothered. I had never seen his eyebrows that furrowed before. Either he was upset, or having stomach problems. (hopefully not the second option)

Cedric twirled me around as the music continued, unintentionally taking Professor Snape out of my view.

"You really do look beautiful y/n," he gushed, noticeably blushing.

_Had he been looking at me this entire time? Of course he was y/n! When people dance, they usually— y'know, look at each other, not other people!_

"Oh, uhm, thank you Cedric!" I awkwardly replied to his compliment.

He smiled and twirled us around again, giving me a perfect view of Professor Snape...Or where Professor Snape should've been. The corner of the room was empty.

_Did he leave? God, I hope not. I don't think I can stand being at this dance for another hour if he's not here._

"Cedric, can you excuse me for a moment? I need to use the bathroom." I quickly uttered, releasing myself from his arms.

"Oh, Alright y/n"

Snape wasn't anywhere in the room. _Did he leave?_ I mean, he stands out like a sore thumb with his grumpy demeanor. I would've definitely seen him.

_Excuse me,_

_Sorry!_

_Pardon.._

I made my way through the crowds of students, trying my best not to push anyone, while still being as efficient possible.

_What am I doing?_ Why did I care so much whether or not he was there? I should being enjoying my remaining years at Hogwarts— loading up on pumpkin juice and laughing with my friends. Not worrying about things like this.

_It is what it is, I suppose._

I inconspicuously slipped out of the room, into the void hallways. I could still hear the classical music from inside the dance pretty well. My eyes looked around for my Professor.

_Where would he go? ...Probably to his classroom y/n._

I decided to head there.

While walking, I caught a glimpse of the school courtyard. There was a slight drizzle of rain, I could tell by the drops of water on the windows. They trickled down, and down, making it hard for me to see anything. I sighed and walked towards the doors.

The cool air seeped through the cracks of the old wood, and reached out to me. It did circles around my skin, leaving trails of goosebumps. _I want to go outside._

I reached my arm out in return, towards the door handle. _Professor Snape won't care if I spend a moment in the courtyard. He's the one that left after all. And he didn't_ ** _ask_** _me to go looking for him._

The fresh air washed over me like a chilly blanket as I stepped outside. It was a comfortable cold. The rain did its job in helping the air cool my skin as well.

I looked down at my feet. My formal footwear, along with wet grass made a weird walking experience. I opted to step on the pavement instead.

Hogwarts at night was extremely pretty, I could even see stars in the s—

"Miss Y/n?" I heard a baritone voice mutter. _Someone's here?_

I immediately turned my head to see none other than Professor Snape seated on a bench, his hair containing an extensive number of water droplets.

"Why are you out here in the rain?" I asked, titling my head.

"I could ask the same for you." He scoffed, standing up from the wet bench.

"I just wasn't enjoying my time at the dance." I lied though my teeth. _I totally didn't leave the dance because I was looking for you._

Professor Snape rolled his eyes and stepped onto the pavement I was standing on. "What? Cedric isn't enough for you?"

"Cedric is a nice person." I defended my "date". "He's like an older brother."

"An older brother that you waltz with?"

I could faintly hear a song start to play from inside Hogwarts. It was almost completely muffled by the walls of the school and the rain.

"Well, you're practically old enough to be my father, and we're about to waltz."

Snape's brows furrowed, but were accompanied by an intrigued glance.

"Thats awfully presumptuous of you Miss Y/n. Who said we were going to dance?"

"Ahem, I apologize, _Severus Snape, Sir_. I'll be polite. Would you like to dance with me?" I held my hand out.

"I suppose it wouldn't be absolutely appalling."

_I couldn't believe I was about to dance with Severus Snape._

He hesitantly placed his hands on my waist, seemingly second guessing his actions, but deciding to go along with them anyway. His hands felt much different from Cedric's.

My hands in turn rested on his shoulders as we moved to the echo of the music. _What lovely song, no?_

I took this time between us to analyze every detail of his face, from his dark eyes (that anyone could easily get lost in) to his black locks, his hooked nose, his always unreadable expression. I wish I could trace every detail with my fingertips, but alas. My eyes will do for now. 

The warmth from his hands on my waist made me feel flushed, regardless of how chilly it was outside. I wished the imprints of his slender fingers would stay on my skin forever, but that'd be impossible.

"Why?" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Why what?" _Did I do something wrong? I didn't say anything._

"Why am I participating in this? I can't comprehend it," he sighed, opening his eyes once more.

I didn't say anything, I knew where he was coming from.

"I shouldn't be, but yet I-" He reached his hand to my face, but faltered.

Snape took a deep breath in of the cold air as his eyes met mine.

"You are... pleasant to be around, I suppose," he uttered, in his oh so gravelly voice.

"I'm certainly glad you think so." I hummed, deciding to be bold once again, and rest my head against his chest.

He tensed up for a moment, but became accustomed to the feeling.

We swayed back and forth to the beat, as if it were something we regularly did. It seemed familiar. _Safe and comfortable._

Perhaps things were moving fast, but I wasn't complaining. It was too lovely of a feeling to complain about the small things.

_I don't think I'll ever forget it._

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Y/n, instead of Miss y/n, you know?"

"Would you prefer that?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall, y/n. Perhaps you'd also want to call me Severus?"

"How about Sev?"

"Absolutely not."

"Alright Sevy."

"I won't hesitate to take away house points."

"Severus, nooo!"   
  
  



	11. Coffee Mishaps

It had been a few nights since the elusive dance, and the spring holiday was finally here! A break was long overdue. Or perhaps I was just excited to sleep in.

Regardless, I decided to stay at Hogwarts for the week..... for no reason in particular of course.

It was only a coincidence Severus was also staying. It's not like I was beyond ecstatic to spend a week _practically alone_ with the man I liked. _Pshh, nah. Only a coincidence. I swear on my mum!_

_Fast forward to around... 8 pm._

I was currently wrapped up in a blanket (the dungeons could get quite chilly, honestly) sitting in a chair next to _Severus'_ desk. He was attentively grading essays, his quill cascading over the parchment like a boat over the sea.

The contrast between us was actually quite amusing. I felt extremely un-elegant sitting next to him.

"Don't you ever get tired of grading papers?" I asked him, my chin resting on my arm.  
We were right next to each other, but the entire time he payed practically no mind to me, seldom speaking unless I spoke first. 

"Only when they're written by students like this." He grumbled, holding up a second year's messy parchment.

I chuckled, remembering myself in year two, with my pimply face and braces. _I'm certainly glad I don't look like that anymore! Snape would probably pay even less attention to me if I did...._ But I shouldn't think like that.

I turned my attention back to Severus, seeing him furiously writing away.

_He's been grading papers for a while hasn't he?_ That's worrying...

"Could I get you a cup of coffee? Anything? It must be awfully tiresome." I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "Please?"

Severus glanced at me with narrow eyes, _as if on the verge of declining_ , before looking down and letting out a sigh.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm, if you insist."

I smiled and shuffled out of my blanket, folding it neatly on the chair.

"I won't be more than a minute Severus!"

-

During seasonal holidays the kitchen elves severed food all day and all night. _A blessing really._ It made it easy for me to grab a coffee for Severus (though Hermione might criticize my use of the elves at 8 pm...Oh well).

On the topic of coffee, (contrary to popular belief) Snape doesn't actually take his black. Three creams, three sugars, with a cauldron cake on the side-if he's in a bad mood. (he told me the coffee bit, I figured out the cake by chance.)

I could help but to continue to think about him, and worry as I walked. _I sincerely hope he takes a break when I get back... You really need one Severus!_

I sighed and quietly moved through the hallways, careful not to draw any attention to myself. I shouldn't be out after all, I'm not a prefect... _but the kitchen elves don't need to know that._

"Can I have a coffee three and three, please?" I asked one of the elves.

"Oh, of course Miss!" he replied, scurrying into the kitchen with a smile on his wrinkled face.

If you didn't stay at Hogwarts on holidays you probably wouldn't never see the elves. They usually work extremely quickly.

"Here you go Miss!" The elf said enthusiastically, handing me the hot coffee. _That was quick._

"Thank you very much!" I smiled at him, Though I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for making him work at night.

_But Snape > elves, after all. Snape > pretty much everything._

Now to get back to his classroom. Can't be that difficult. _Just don't drop the coffee y/n. That'd be the worst scenario._ I laughed.

_It's cool I totally got this. It'll only take a minute to get back to the dungeons and-_

"Y/n?" _Shit._

"Hey....Tom." I winced. Tom, the bane of my existence. He was a prefect as well...and as we all know, I was not.

"What are you doing out of the dorms?" He snapped, obviously still mad at me from the dance.

"Umm, getting coffee!" I smiled awkwardly, holding up the cup to show him.

"You do know that it's past curfew, right?" He scoffed, folding his arms. He wasn't buying my bullshit excuse. We both knew I was out past curfew.

"Oh? Really? It is....? I had no idea!" I laughed, looking anywhere but at him. _I wasn't fooling anyone. Dammit._

"Sure Y/n. Y'know, I think I might tell Professor Snape about this." Tom snickered, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

_Pfft. He is really getting on my nerves! And thats his threat? Like he thinks he'll be able to hold that over my head! Tell him Tom, I dare yo-_

"I dare you." I blurted out my thoughts. _Terrible habit..._

"Oh really?" He raised his voice like a frustrated toddler, face flushing red. "I think I will! Tomorrow morning to be exact!" His breathing seemed to pick up as well.

Tom shot me one last glare, and abruptly stomped off, leaving me in the corridor.

_Hot head much?_

_But good job on escorting me back to the dorms. You're a terrible prefect Tom._

_At least I get to go back to Snape though._

And that's what I did. (Thankfully with no coffee spills)

-

"I'm back!" I smiled, shutting the classroom door behind me. The cool air, and smell of parchment enveloped me as soon as I stepped foot in the room. Severus' classroom always had the most wonderful atmosphere.

I expected a halfhearted greeting from him, and perhaps a snide comment about how long I took,-but I didn't get a response at all. _That's odd..._

"Professor-" I started to say-but immediately stopped myself, because of what I saw.

Severus had his head face down on his desk, and with closer examination I found his jar of ink spilt all over a second year's essay.

"Oh dear!" I whispered, muttering a spell to clean up the spill. _I told you you needed a break Severus, now look! You've went and fallen asleep._ I bent down, face level to him.

He looked incredibly handsome with his black hair disheveled, cascading over his closed eyes. Though the bags under them were very visible...too much for him to be getting a healthy amount of sleep...

I decided to make use of my unused blanket, and draped it over his shoulders. It was the most I could do without waking him.

Humming, I set the (now useless) coffee cup down on his desk, and sat down on my chair.

_Should I stay here? Would that be weird? He is asleep after all..._

I glanced at his sleeping state from my seat and decided I should probably go back to my dormitory. _I'm sure Draco's waiting for me in the common room._

As I was about to leave, I heard him grumble something to me:

"Oh y/n, I apologize. I must've fallen asleep."

His eyes slowly fluttered open, hazily gazing at me through his hair.

"You can go back to sleep." I laughed softly. "I'll leave if you want."

"No no, its alright. That position was terrible for my neck anyways." Severus complained, sitting up at his desk.

As he sat up, the blanket fell from his shoulders, causing him to take notice of it.

"Did you....? That's..." he paused. "Very courteous of you."

"Yeah.." I mumbled, my cheeks now turning red.

I like doing things for people, but I don't like them...knowing? If that makes any sense. I don't enjoy the whole _validation_ aspect of doing nice things.

"Though I suppose you need it more than me." He passed me the blanket, and I wrapped it around myself accordingly.

_I suppose he recalled me complaining about how chilly his classroom always is._

"I am cold blooded after all." he said, occupied with rolling up the parchment on his desk.

I subconsciously pictured a lizard with a greasy black wig and long robes.

"I think you're pretty alright." I laughed. _Pretty alright indeed._

"Just alright?" he teased. "I thought I was amiable?"

_Of course he has to bring up every little thing I've ever said._

"Hush." I said, my face flushed once again. I always got incredibly worked up over the things he says.

Severus raised one of his dark eyebrows at me, with a questioning glance. A: _how dare you tell I, the Half Blood Prince, to hush!_ glance.

"Hush." I repeatedly myself, my lips curling upwards, testing my luck.

Teasing was always incredibly fun with Severus, he always gave the right comment at the right moment. But this time, he didn't give a sarcastic reply.

Severus didn't respond. He tilted his head ever so slightly, and simply let his eyes bore into mine. I knew what he attempting.

I stared back, aware that he was trying to intimidate me. His stare would easily scare the socks off of any first year, but I'd like to think I've become a bit immune.

His eyes looked as entrancing as they always did, deep black staring back into my e/c eyes.

What I wanted was against the rules no doubt, but I wished for nothing more at that moment. I just wished he would kiss me!

"Amusing wish." Severus let out a brief chuckle.

" _What_ -" I blurted out. _Did I say that out loud? No, I know I didn't..._

"You do realize I'm a skilled practicer of legilimency, correct?"

_Oh god. You're kidding. You have to be kidding._ My mind immediately drifted to every terribly inappropriate thing I've thought when I've been around him.

I was _beyond embarrassed._

"I-uh"

" _Oh Severus,_ " he mimicked me. " _I wouldn't mind you staying in the room while I change!_ "

_I can't believe he heard me think that..._

My voice was caught in my throat. _Did he really just-?_ I thought that my mind was the only place safe to imagine anything I wanted...but apparently not. This was like my Snape-boggart experience, _times ten_.

"It seems like you desperately need some Occlumency practice." he teased, a glimmer of a smile appearing on his lips.

"Uh, uhm yeah-" I managed to stutter out. _He hasn't yelled at me yet...Does that mean he doesn't mind my thoughts?_

"Don't take it personally Y/n, I simply couldn't help myself." he chuckled again. His warm laugh never failed to send heat to my cheeks. After all, I didn't get to hear it very often.

"Can you please never bring it up again?" I laughed nervously. _I think this might've been the most embarrassing moment of my life._

"If you wish." he lips curled into a smirk. Severus always smirked much more then he smiled.

I envied his demeanor. He was always so confident, never showing any emotions. _Except..._

"You really can't talk anyways. Mr. dungeon bat sure showed a lot of emotion when we danced..." I muttered under my breath.

_It's almost as if the author of this world mistakenly wrote him out of character..._

_But that's such a silly thought! I know don't live in a book._

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" I quickly responded, hoping he hadn't heard _everything_ I said. "How about we read something?" I quickly stood up from my desk, eager to move on.

"Changing the subject? Alright, pick something you'd like to read." he gestured over to his personal bookshelf I hadn't seen before. It was filled with muggle literature instead of potion books.

Honestly speaking, Severus was the last person I expected to appreciate muggle things. He still didn't know I was a Muggleborn after all, and I hoped to keep it that way.

I knew how nasty some Slytherins could get if they found out I wasn't a pureblood. A disgusting prejudice really, why should blood status matter? _I'm still a wizard after all._

I stood up and ran my fingers across the spines of Severus' books. I saw Fitzgerald, Austen, Wilde, Hawthorne, Shakespeare, _Shakespeare?_ I had read some stuff by him before, so I brought the book to Severus.

"Shakespeare's Sonnets, adequate choice certainly." he nodded.

"Have you read Sonnet 130?" Severus asked me, flipping through the pages.

"No." I answered truthfully. I had never really delved into his sonnets, knowing that most of them had similar themes. _Though I can't say I'd be too concerned with the theme if Professor Snape is doing the reading._

I moved my chair close to his, as to hear better. (as well as be closer to him)

"Well then, let me begin."

Severus began to read the poem to me, in his deep, accentuated voice. It was entrancing really. _Like a stream of caramel...or, melted dark chocolate._ His voice was smooth.

At the beginning of the sonnet, I could clearly make out what he was saying.

_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun..._

_Coral is far more red than her lips red..._

But as he continued I couldn't help but yawn, and rest my head upon his desk.

_If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun...._

My eye-lids began to close, they weighed far too much to keep them open.

_I grant, I never saw a goddess go...my mistress when she walks..._ was the last line I heard, before welcoming the embrace of sleep. _It was comforting to sleep by him._  
  
  


-  
  
  


**_*Knock Knock*_ **

"Hello? Severus, can I come in?"


	12. Cornish Pixies

_*Knock* *Knock*_

_What was that?_ I instantly jolted up from my desk, or rather...Severus' desk.

_What am I doing here...? Oh, I remember now._

Recalling last night, I remembered we had both fallen asleep last night while he was reading.

_It's not like I can blame myself for sleeping....his voice is incredulously soothing..._

" _Ow_..." my hand instantly went to the back of my neck as I sat up. It felt like someone broke my neck while I was asleep. _Severus was right about this being a terrible sleeping position._

"Severus? I have a question, I'm coming in." I heard from outside the room.

_My heart dropped._ That must've been the voice that woke me up. Is it late morning already? _Staying in his room at night was such an awful idea!!!_

_Who's at the door anyway?_ —What _am I going to do? What are they going to think, finding me asleep in a teacher's room? Oh my god..._

I had to think quickly, very quickly.

_I could hide behind him...No. That's a terrible idea! Maybe just try to blend in with the shelves? No....Oh wait, I've got it!_

I dropped to the floor, and squirmed my way under Severus' desk. (stepping on his shoes in the process, which I'm sure he didn't enjoy.)

I could tell Severus was awake now, because of the disgruntled movement in his legs.

He seemed to instantly realize that I was under his desk, but he had other (more important) things to attend to. _Like the person currently at his door._ Whoever it was, decided to walk in without asking permission.

"Hello Severus, I apologize for waking you, as it seems." The voice said.

"Yes, it's quite alright Albus." Severus sighed, tapping his foot underneath the desk.

_So it was Dumbledore!_ I could only base what was happening off of the voices I heard, and the occasional movement of Severus' legs.

With me under his desk, he was in a _vulnerable position_ , and I was incredibly tempted to mess with him. Tie his shoelaces together or something else juvenile...but I decided against it. The aftermath _certainly_ wouldn't be worth it.

"I came to ask about Y/n L/n. She's now of your 5th year students, yes?"

_Me? Why is Dumbledore asking about me? Does he know that me and Severus are...well, whatever we are?_

"Yes, she's a decent student. She'll be transferring to advanced potions next semester, why?" Severus answered the Headmaster.

_I understand that Professor Snape would rather die than compliment me, but...decent? Really?_

I flicked him in the leg, resulting in a light kick from him to my side.

"I think she's make a wonderful prefect, no?" Dumbledore asked.

_Me? A prefect? Hell yes!_

"I suppose so." Snape responded in his usual stoic tone. He was amazing at not showing emotion (Most of the time, anyways)

"Well, I'd ask that you, _her head of house_ , write a recommendation letter." Dumbledore said. Although I couldn't see him, in my mind I imagined he would've winked after saying that.

"Really?" Severus sighed. "Couldn't _you_ just recommend her?"

"I'm the Headmaster Severus, that would make me seem biased." Dumbledore laughed. "It would be best if she got a recommendation from a professor."

"If I must." Severus groaned.

"Don't be such a downer!" I could hear the Headmaster's warm chuckle from under Snape's desk. It was comforting to know he's the same old wizard around both students and teachers.

"Alright Albus...Now I **_must_** get on with my **_work_** _._ " Severus emphasized his words, trying to encourage Dumbledore's leave.

"Yes, yes, I understand. I do hope to see you at breakfast. It's starting soon." Dumbledore said.

Moments after the door closed I heard a scoff.

"Get out from under there right now..." Severus grumbled, clearly annoyed with my position. I couldn't care less, I was going to be a prefect!

" ** _I'm_** going to be a prefect!" I exclaimed, jumping up from under his desk.

"Yes...and **_I_** have to write the recommendation letter..." he sighed, turning his chair to face me.

"You'll do it though, right?" I pleaded, staring at him with a " _pretty please with a wormwood cherry on top"_ look.

"Yes..." he drawled. "If I must."

"You must." I said, trying to mimic Severus' voice. "And I can help you if you want! _I, Professor S. Snape, do declare that Miss Y/n is my favorite student. She's intelligent, beautiful-_ "

" _Why_ don't you go to breakfast?"

\--

"Where were you last night y/n? I didn't see you in the common room!" Draco asked me as soon as I sat down. I felt a bit like a mum being interrogated by her child, after staying out all night.

"I had detention with Filtch." I quickly answered, as the truth wasn't something I could exactly say.

"Really?" he asked. "What did you possibly do to get yourself detention over spring holiday?"

"I was in the restricted section of the library." I nonchalantly lied, shoving buttered toast into my mouth. Draco let out a laugh.

"Seems like you."

I was glad I had that covered. I didn't need Draco suspicious of me, I had enough problems...too many to list.

I looked up from my plate to see Hermione walking over to me. _Hopefully this isn't another one..._

She smiled, holding quite a few books in her arms. Not anything unusual for Hermione.

"Do you want to go to the library with me Y/n? I have these books to return, and-"

"What's this filthy _mudblood_ doing at the Slytherin table?" Draco spat, eyes on Hermione, as if she had six heads.

_Did he really just call Hermione that?_ Practically everyone at Hogwarts knew what an awful slur "mudblood" was.

_What would he say if he knew my parents were muggles? Would he call me a_ **_mudblood_ ** _? He certainly wouldn't be my friend. Or....? Draco's my friend....right?_

My eyes flashed between them for a moment, I didn't say anything about what Draco said.

"Yeah Hermione, I'd love to. Let's go." I said, standing up.

Hermione and I walked out of the dining hall together. I was walking significantly faster than her, still not saying anything.

She huffed, and ran in front of me to stop me from walking, her arms folded.

"I still don't understand how you're friends with that git! Does he even know you're a muggleborn?" Hermione snapped.

"No..." I admitted, ashamed of myself. "But he's never usually that hateful around me..."

"That's because he doesn't know who you are! God, Y/n! You know he treats everyone who's not from a _rich pureblood_ family like garbage!"

"Hermione, I-"

"Whatever! Go have fun with your _slimy_ prince!" She stormed off to the library, leaving me alone in the hallway.

_Maybe I should feel bad..._ I thought to myself. _Is Draco really my friend? I know we only met a few months ago, but..._

My mind drifted to all of the memories I had with Draco.

When he insulted me for eating too fast, when he forced me to sit through the Quidditch game with Tom, when he made Snape help me in class (even with my pleading for him not to)

_Is he really my friend?_

But more importantly, _am I going to have to choose between my friends? That's the last thing I want._

I sighed and turned back around, there was no point in following Hermione to the library if she wasn't going to talk to me.

_What am I going to do now? Everyone's busy..._

It was only the second day of vacation, and without class I was already bored out of my mind.

It's not like I could bother Snape all day, even If we were.... _whatever we were_. It seemed like he was in a bad mood today. _Even more than usual._

I slung my book bag over my shoulder, and decided to go read outside in the courtyard. At least that way, I could get a change of scenery. I rather liked reading outside from time to time, the birds and the bugs kept me company. They were like little friends that (unfortunately) couldn't reply.

Though today when I went outside, I couldn't see very many birds. I heard faint, far away chirps from where I sat, but nothing more. I opened my book and began to read.

As I read my novel, my mind drifted to Professor Snape...or rather _Severus_ , as I was now allowed to call him. _What are we...?_ UnlessI'm completely delusional, there _has_ been a lot of flirting going on between us, and not just from my side...I'm sure it's against the rules, but _technically_ , its not illegal. I **_am_** 16...

_Perhaps I should say something to him...No, I'll just let things naturally take their course._ I shouldn't get my hopes up...

"Oh! There ya are Y/N!" I heard someone say, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up from my book to see Hagrid holding cages filled with Cornish pixies. They were jittering about in their confinement, eager at any chance to escape.

"How are ya?! Ol' Dumbledore told me yer gonna be a prefect!" Hagrid smiled. "OH wait- did he not tell ya yet? _Oh_ , I shouldn't have said that..."

I laughed and closed my book.

"Sev- I mean, Professor Snape told me Hagrid, don't worry about it!"

Hagrid sighed in relief, his large shoulders relaxing at my words. "In that case, would ya mind, err...helping me with something? Being a fancy prefect n' all."

I smiled at being called a prefect, it made me feel important.

"Of course Hagrid, I wouldn't mind one bit! What do you need help with?"

He lowered his eyes to the ground, as if embarrassed of what he wanted to ask.

"Well, err, ya see, I was delivering these here pixies to Professor Lupin, and I saw some first year Slytherins foolin' about. I went to go tell em' to muck off, and when I looked back at the cages, half of the pixies were gone!" He grumbled and scratched his head.

"Where'd you lose them Hagrid?" I asked, eager to help. My day had been utterly boring so far (aside from this morning)

"The corridors next to the dungeon entrance."

_Shouldn't be too hard, being a Slytherin, I know my way around that area._

"Well, I know the spell to catch them. Let's get going, shall we?"   
  


\--

"Hagrid.." I gulped. "I thought you said **_half_** of the pixies."

"This _is_ half." Hagrid sighed, slumping his shoulders.

I was surprised at the sight in front of me. There were at least 100 Cornish pixies fluttering around in the corridor, practically bouncing off the walls. They were making a mess of everything.

"Peskipiksi Pesterhomi!" I shouted, directing my wand at a pixie right above my head. The pest instantly froze and dropped into my arms, like a rain drop falling from the sky. _It reminded me of the time Filtch's cat got petrified._

I ran over to Hagrid and carefully placed the petrified pixie in the cage.

"That spell should wear off in a bit, so let's get to it!"

Hagrid and I worked together to freeze and catch all of the pixies, finishing in just over 30 minutes.

"Is that all of them?" Hagrid huffed, his breath showing how worn out he was.

"Yes, I believe so-"

_Shit._

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted one remaining pixie ( _horrid thing_ ) flying directly down into the dungeons.

"I'll take care of it Hagrid," I said, knowing the dungeons would be an unpleasant experience for him.

"Thanks Y/n."

I picked up the bottom of my robes and began to chase after the pixie.

"Come back here you pest!" I yelled, my footsteps echoing as I ran down the stairs to the dungeons. I probably looked mad to any bystanders.

The pixie flew for a while, before turning a corner with me following close behind. It was like a game of cat and mouse, until the pest paused it's flying.

It stopped right in front of Professor Snape's classroom.

"Oh please don't!" I pleaded under my breath...

...to no avail of course. The pixie let out a high pitched laugh, and flew through the slightly open classroom door.

"What an absolute _arse_ of a creature!" I whisper-yelled, as I reluctantly followed the pixie into his room.

When I entered, I saw Professor Snape with his back to the door, seemingly organizing potions on one of his shelves.

I again pleaded, (to whoever was listening) that the pixie wouldn't do anything, but it seems it wasn't my day. The devilish thing flew to the top of the shelf and began to tip over a jar filled with a bubbly red liquid, in an attempt to pour it all over Severus. _Who knows what's in that jar?!_

"Professor, watch out!" I yelled, running over to him and trying to push him out of the way.

I'm sure anyone can predict how positively awful it went. Looking back, I could've executed things better.

My smaller (in comparison) frame came unexpected to Severus, knocking him onto the floor with a heavy thump. With me on top of him...

_Oh dear god..._

My chest felt so incredibly tight, like my lungs would snap at any moment. _I was on top of him!_

"Oh, Professor!" I exclaimed, placing my hands on his chest. I used the leverage to balance, and hoist myself into a sitting position (still on top of him). "I am _so_ sorry, oh my god!"

Snape didn't give me an annoyed reply as I thought he would, he didn't give any reply at all. His eyes were closed.

"Severus?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Are you alright?" I worriedly placed a hand to his forehead, even though it didn't make quite much sense at the time.

_Why would he have a fever Y/N?! That makes NO sense!_ I scolded myself, and retracted my hand in embarrassment.

"Why are you feeling my forehead?" he groaned, his eyes slowly opening.

"Professor!" I exclaimed, extremely relieved that he came to. "There's a Cornish pixie in your room, and-"

"Oh those _obnoxious things_? Why didn't you **_just....tell me_**?" His words got sharper as the sentence went on, realizing the position he was in. His eyes scanned over me quickly.

"Get off of me!" he bellowed, instantly sitting up. Thanks to his accidental maneuvering, I was now practically on his lap.

"Professor Snape, let me explain!" my eyes opened frantically. "The pixie was about to drop potion on you-"

"What?!" he yelled, looking up towards his shelf.

It seems the pixie had finally gotten a good grip on the jar.   
Before Severus could conjure a counter-curse, the burning hot, bubbly potion was pouring down both of our arms.

I immediately screamed, it felt like acid was melting my skin. I don't think I've ever felt anything more awful in my life.

"Shut up!" Severus winced through his teeth, trying to hide the pain he was in. _He must be feeling the same amount of pain I am..._

My eyes began to water, not daring to look down at whatever mess my arm had become. _Why can't anything ever go right?_

"It's..." Professor Snape paused to be the braver one, and looked down. "Exactly what I thought it was."

I sighed as the burning began to subside, and trusting him, looked down.

"Oh dear god."

I almost gagged at my view.

Our hands had seemingly melted, and congealed together to form a disgusting hybrid of an appendage.

I covered my mouth with my free hand and let out a muffled screech.

"Shut it!" Severus yelled again, yanking me into a standing position by our melted limb.

"I'm aware of what potion that was." he grunted, dragging me out of the classroom. "Madam Pomfrey's. **_Now_**."


	13. I Tolerate You

"Madam Pomfrey!" Severus exclaimed, striding into the ward. "I have a predicament that needs dealing with. _Immediately_."

_Gosh, even an idiot could see how mad he was. If looks could kill, his current expression was lethal._ Luckily for us, hardly a second passed before Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind a shelf, carrying some papers.

"Yes Severus? What is— _Oh!_ " she gasped, dropping what she was holding.

"A skin mending potion no doubt, but......why was it used on the both of you?" her brows furrowed. "It should never be used like that, by Merlin's name—"

"I'm sorry! It's my fault!" I sputtered out, truly overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last thirty or so minutes.

"Oh, it's alright dear." Madam Pomfrey's expression softened, and she came over to rub my shoulder. "Right Severus?"

"..."

She glared at him.

"Yes I suppose..." he reluctantly grumbled.

Madam Pomfrey ushered the two of us over to a medical bed, where she promptly forced us to sit.

"Now you both have gotten yourselves into a mess—"

"Get on with it." Severus impatiently interrupted her.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "Do I have to treat you as a child? Now hush!"

I couldn't help but let out a giggle at Severus' annoyed face, and wipe away my last remaining tears.

"Now," Madam Pomfrey huffed. "If there will be no more interruptions.....I'd like to inform you both that the reversal potion won't be ready until tomorrow. I hope you can both manage until then."

"Manage?" Severus scoffed. "I can finish the potion in a fraction of the—"

"But you're not in an able condition, are you Severus?" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"You'll have to spend the next 12 or so hours....relatively close, because of the situation." she sighed. "But I wouldn't worry over anything Y/n, you know how Professor Snape is."

I refrained from laughing at what she said. _You know him._ Yes Madam Pomfrey, I certainly do, which makes me even more nervous.....Theres a 50/50 chance of him either reading me sexual Shakespearian poetry and braiding my hair, or murdering me in my sleep. _Hopefully not the latter._

And he doesn't seem like he's in a very good mood today either.....

"I find it highly inappropriate that I'll be forced to sleep next to a student." he sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Well I have to sleep at some point!" _There had to be some way to make this work..._

"I suppose I could push two of the hospital beds together. It wouldn't be the most comfortable, but it'll have to do." Madam Pomfrey said, adjusting the collar of her dress. "For now, you both should get to dinner."

Snape looked at her incredulously, as if she suggested he jump off the top of Hogwarts without a broom.

"Enter the dining hall? In _this_ state?" He scoffed. "I refuse to give up the dignity I hav-"

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!"

~

Sleeping next to each other seemed like a daunting task. Both Snape and I refused to change in front of the other; so we laid adjacent, both fully clothed and atop the duvets. _Not to mention, practically a foot apart. Or should I say....an arms length apart?_

_How Awkward._

"Severus?" I asked him, my eyes boring into the ceiling.

He seemed to ignore me; I suppose he was afraid of someone hearing me use his real name.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" I had to know for certain this time, it was eating me alive.

He shifted uncomfortably over the sheets.

"I've already told you that I tolerate you."

"That's not what I mean..." I sighed, bringing my voice to a whisper. "I mean......um..."

"I know what you're asking." he said. "I apologize for the mixed signals I've been displaying.....You must understand how difficult this is for me. However I'll repeat myself for your sake. I _tolerate_ you." Snape put emphasis on his sentence. _Was he-?_

"Are you-"

"Yes. If you tell anyone of this, I can assure that your potions grade will never be the same."

"Don't worry Professor, I'm sixteen.... _I'm of age."_ I rolled over onto my side to face the man, my lips curled into a mischievous smile.

" _Merlin,_ don't say it like that!" he cringed.

I let out a quiet laugh at his reaction, reaching my leg across the bed(s) to kick his.

"We are in the Hospital Wing Miss Y/N, I suggest you control yourself." he whispered.

"Or _what_?" I felt much more confident my teasing now that I knew the feelings were reciprocated.

"Or I'll smother you with this pillow, you silly girl. _Now is certainly not the time_."

"But-"

"Go to sleep Miss Y/N. We can continue this conversation when our hands aren't congealed together."

"Alright." I sighed, closing my eyes and attempting to count sheep.   
_I can't say it was very affective._ Perhaps it was Snape's breathing that was keeping me awake.

I reopened my eyes and glanced at him; he was leisurely staring at the ceiling.

"I can't sleep Professor." I muttered, my hand brushing some hair out of my face. _Maybe he'll agree to talk more._

"Fine." he sighed defeatedly, "Come here."

I _happily_ obliged, rolling my body over to his bed.

"Do you have more innuendo poetry to read to me?" I teased, deciding to rest my head on his chest. It was certainly a brave move, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You'll never let me live that down, hm?"

"Never, _Mr. Dungeon Flea_."

"I thought it was quite charming..." he grumbled, his free hand reaching up to rest on my shoulder.

"It was." I smiled. "Just a bit bold. Not to mention, it made me extremely nervous."

"I thought my mere presence made you nervous?" His hand traveled to the back of my neck, his thin fingers raking through my hair.

I didn't respond, _he knew he was right._ Instead, I enjoyed the feeling his hands gave me. If he continued like this, I'd be asleep in no time. 


	14. Why Won’t You Just Kiss Me

Spring break would be over tomorrow, and Snape and I _still_ hadn't had our first kiss. Can you believe that? It was unfathomable if you ask me. I mean... based on _that night_ in the infirmary I was relatively sure our relationship was confirmed. Right? _Merlin, all this back-and-forth is giving me a headache!_

_Anyways,_

Fast forward to present time, it was my sole mission to get a kiss from him before the day was over. I hadto. It would be much too difficult to try to find a special moment when classes were going on again.

I pictured it in my mind:

_"Hey Snape; You're looking sexy, want me to stay after class so we can make out?"_

Yeah.... it definitely needed to happen before classes started.

My first idea was to catch him after breakfast. Maybe tell him there's a student messing around in the courtyard and he needs to discipline them.....and then when we go outside I'll say:

" _Oops! There was no student."_ And steal a kiss!

It sounded pretty perfect in my mind..... however, the execution didn't quite go as planned.

Snape is always the last one to leave the leave the dining hall, so it wasn't very difficult to find him. I just waited outside in the hallway until everyone else had left.

"Hello Professor Snape!" I greeted, trying to seem as pleasant as possible.

His eyes flickered around the hallway before settling on me.

"Good Morning Miss y/n..... What are you doing loitering out here?"

_I suppose he was still nervous about acting casual around me... he doesn't want anyone to get suspicious._

"I was actually waiting for you Professor! I saw a student outside who was misbehaving, and I thought you'd like to know about that." I gestured to the courtyard door.

"Yes, of course. Would you mind taking me to them?" Snape's expression remained the same.

_It's going well so far... you can do this y/n!_

I led Snape outside and over to a shady area near a tree, thinking that it would be the most romantic spot.

It was now or never. All I had to do was lean in for a kiss.   
Maybe he'd put his hands around my waist....or maybe he'd grab my face like they do in movies!

"Severu-"

"Alright, I will handle the predicament from here y/n." Snape cut me off.

_Huh? What's he talking about?_

"Potter!"

I looked over to my left and saw Draco and Harry. Dueling. In the Courtyard. WHICH IS AGAINST THE RULES.

_Seriously guys, of all times...Are you kidding me? At the exact same moment where I was trying to kiss Severus?_

I stormed away to come up with a different plan. _It was going to happen today. It had to._  
  


_~_

Earlier that day I had heard Snape talking about having a meeting with Dumbledore in the afternoon. This was what sparked an idea for my next plan.

In retrospect I suppose that _maybe_ apprehensively walking up and down the hallway near Dumbledore's office for an hour was _a bit_ excessive... But what's a girl to do? I was already growing tired of my past attempts failing.

When I _finally_ saw my black clad love interest walking down the hallway, I set my plan into action. As realistically as possible—I pretended to bump into Snape and let all of my heavy books fall onto the floor.

Unfortunately... Instead of Snape romantically catching me in his arms and being so enthralled with me that he couldn't help but steal a kiss...

I actually fell. On the cold, hard, stone floor. _Thanks Severus._

"Do watch where you're walking Miss y/n." he sighed. "Now, I have a meeting if you'll excuse me."

_Maybe Snape just isn't the romantic type. Should I be more direct? ...Merlin, I don't know!_

Regardless, at that point I had run out of ideas. What's the worst he's gonna do? Say no?

Time to be direct.

-

Here we go, walking to Professor Snape's classroom yet again—like I've done many times before.

I tried to recall all the past moments that had led up to this moment. _This has been going on for quite a while, hasn't it? I mean...It started at the beginning of this year. With Tutoring._

I didn't bother asking to come in, I hardly doubt Snape would've given me a response anyways. He was working at his desk like he usually does; scribbling away at the parchment like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Severus," I asked him from the doorway. "Are you busy?"

He looked up from his desk at me, blinking slowly.

"More often than not, I have time for you Y/n."

_My heart swirled. That was basically equivalent to "I love you" in Snape language._

"I- uh... umm." I tried to say something, but my tongue felt entirely out of place in my mouth.

"Yes?" Snape said. _He seems to be in a better mood than usual, that's certainly good!_

"I think.. I think that I would like to kiss you."

"Oh, you would?" he stood up from his desk and leaned on the side of it. His robes were neatly buttoned as always, his hands perfectly folded.

_He was teasing me. I guess that's one of his favorite things to do..._

"Um.. Yes, I believe so. I've never kissed anyone before, and I would like it to be you." I decided to be honest.

"I find that hard to believe." he grumbled.

"Huh?"

"That you've never kissed anyone. What about that dear Cedric or yours? Or perhaps Draco?" he scoffed.

"Severus!" I laughed. "Are you joking? Draco's my friend. Plus I thought we were already over Cedric!"

Snape smirked, and started walking over to me.   
And when I say _walked,_ I mean more like _inched._ He moved incredibly slow, no doubt in attempt to make my anticipation bubble over.

"I find that incredibly hard to believe." his eyes stared directly into mine.

"Why?"

_I couldn't for the life of me understand why he didn't believe me. Why would I be lying?_

"Look at that _lovely_ face of yours." he whispered. "I find it hard to believe that no one has been...tempted to..."

_The butterflies in my stomach had erupted into a full on frenzy by now._

I held my breath as Snape's slender hand came up to caress my cheek. _His skin felt unimaginably soft against mine._ Ever so softly his fingers ran under my jaw, and stopped directly under my chin.

"You're absolutely certain that this is what you desire?" Snape raised his brow.

His face was so close to mine; I could feel his breath on my lips. _There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that this was what I wanted._

I let out a shaky " _yes",_ and that was all the confirmation he needed.

_I had no idea first kisses were_ ** _this_** _good._ The both of us had waited so long for this to happen.

Snape slowly leaned into me, his mouth connecting with mine. Our lips moved against each other in sync, it felt like that's where they were always meant to be.

I felt so close to him at that moment, it was almost as if I would explode.

I reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds for some air, and saw Snape looking at me; his mouth partly open.

"That was quite nice." I giggled, holding onto his arm for support.

"I think your feelings are evident, based on your cheeks." he rubbed his thumb across my upper cheek, making it known that they were currently a bright shade of pink.

"Can we do that again?" I smiled.

"I wouldn't be opposed." 


	15. Tease

I couldn't stop thinking about that night—the night Severus and I shared our first kiss. _It was almost magical. The way our lips touched had me thinking about him all night..._

Too bad the magic had to end so soon. Spring holiday was over, and it was time for classes to start up again. But I wasn't disappointed for long, my mind began to race with thoughts of all the ways I could mess with Severus during class. _This was going to be fun._

—If only that was my sole problem. I had another. Hermione and I still weren't talking because of what happened with Draco, and I hadn't had a chance to apologize since she went home for Spring Holiday. I planned out the day in my head, and decided I would meet up with Draco at the end of the day to decide what to do with him and Hermione. _Now I can focus on Severus._

I had grown a little bit of confidence since our last encounter—I was sure that he was attracted to me. _That leaves some room for me to....improvise with my clothing choice._ I decided to wear something a bit more revealing underneath my robes. Something I could cover up, and only draw attention to when I chose to do so.

A _very_ fitted black turtleneck that showed off my...uhm.. _chest area_ , and a brown skirt that reached _way_ above my knees. Short enough that if I bent over, you could see things _you probably shouldn't_. I felt a bit embarrassed at my clothing choice, but I reminded myself that it was for Severus's class only... I would leave my robes on for the rest of the day.

_Schools in session._   
  
  


-  
  
  


For my plan to work, I made sure to sit at the same table as Cedric--so that he would be my partner for the day. _It was perhaps the most crucial part._

"Hey Cedric," I smiled at him. "Would it be okay for us to be partners?"

Cedric practically beamed when he saw me sit down next to him, it made me feel a bit bad to be using him to rile up Severus.

"Of course Y/n! Merlin, I thought you were mad at me because of the spring ball." He rubbed the back of his neck.

_Gosh, I sure am a shitty person huh? I was so caught up with Severus that I completely left Cedric alone at the dance last week!_

"I'm the one that should be apologizing Cedric. I'm so so so sorry for leaving you at the ball. I had been feeling a bit nauseous that night, so I left to go to the infirmary." I sheepishly replied.

"It's cool, life goes on." he smiled, grabbing his cauldron. "Let's just get started on this potion."

I nodded, and told Cedric I would be happy to go get the ingredients from the shelves--a perfect beginning to my plan.

"It sure is warm in here..." I said to no one in particular, and took my robes off before walking to the cupboard. _The cupboard that Severus was standing in front of._ For this potion we needed pixie oil, and lizard eye--lizard eye being conveniently stored on the bottom shelf, one that I would need to bend down to reach.

"Good afternoon Professor," I greeted Snape with a knowing smile. His eyes seemed to widen a bit at my appearance, looking me up and down; lingering at certain places of my body.

"You're dressed as though you're about to give a burlesque performance." he lowered his voice to a whisper, shooting daggers with his eyes.

"Really?" I smirked. "I hardly noticed."

I turned my back to him and slowly bent down, reaching for the lizard eye. _My cheeks burned thinking about the view he just got._

When I turned back to look at Snape, he was frozen in place--clearly astonished by my actions. After all, I was his shy little potions apprentice. _Why would I dare to bend down in front of him?_

Without another word, I all but skipped back to my seat next to Cedric. Time for part two of the plan. I gave the lizard eye to Cedric, and he carefully mixed it in with the rest of the potion--keeping his gaze on the cauldron. _His eyes were about to change location._

"You're doing a really good job Cedric." I giggled, resting my hand on his upper leg. _It was almost a bit repulsive to do, I wished very much that it was Snape's leg instead...but I told myself that the payoff would be worth it._

Cedric's eyes instantly shot up to me, and he finally noticed my outfit change. His eyes ran over my body like Snape's did--but in a much more... "boyish curiosity" way.

I couldn't help myself, so I let my eyes wander up to the front of the classroom; it was exactly what I expected to see. Snape was gripping the edge of his desk in pure frustration, and his eyes were set directly on Cedric and I. _My plan seemed to be working just perfectly._

When he realized I was looking at him--his eyes flickered to mine, his jaw extremely tense. I maintained the deadly eye contact, moving my other hand to caress Cedric's shoulder. I was taunting Severus in a way he knew only I could do.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes closing for a moment before slamming his hands on his desk.

"Class dismissed early. I have important work to tend to." he stared directly at me as he said this, sending butterflies straight through my stomach. I felt myself losing control of the situation with every look that he gave me. He had a powerful presence.

The students in the class let out a series of confused words at his statement, surprised at the fact that _the_ Professor Snape would dare to let his students leave fifteen minutes early.

" **I am serious**." he gritted out, scaring all of the kids out of the room in a matter of minutes.

" _Not you_ Miss Y/n."

I gulped. Now that I was actually going to be held accountable for my actions, I sure regretted them.

"What exactly did you think you were doing?" Snape's eyes darkened, freezing me in place. _How was I supposed to answer this? Should I tell the truth? I mean I might as well, he can read my mind anyway._

"I was trying to make you jealous." I said, a little above a whisper. I fiddled with my hands, refusing to meet his eyes. He was so much more intimidating when it was the just the two of us--he could do whatever he wanted to. It was odd to me that it made him all the more appealing.

"Look at me when I talk." he drawled, forcing my head towards his with a flick of his wand.

"How did you expect me to react? Did you expect me to teach you a lesson? Teach you why you shouldn't wear these types of clothes in front of boys?" He roughly pulled at the hem of my skirt. "Did you want me to teach you in front of the entire class?"

"No sir." I lied, gently placing my trembling hands over his.

_I want you to show me how you hate when Cedric touches me. That you can do it better._ I thought in my head. _I want you to make me behave._

"Use your words silly girl." Snape let out a heavy breath. I was sure that he read my thoughts.

My breathing was labored, I could hardly form words when I was so close to him. He must've figured this out himself, as he lifted me up and set me down on his desk--situating himself between my legs.

_I was going completely mad, we had never been this intimate before. It was amazing._

"You have to tell me what you want." He lowered his head to my neck--I could feel his words vibrate against me as he spoke.

"You." I blurted out, unsure how to word what I wanted to say.

"Me?" he smirked against my neck. "You want to be a good girl for your Professor?"

His smirk turned into kisses that he peppered down my neck, stopping at my collarbone.

"Yes--" I let out a shaky breath. I was overwhelmed with the sensations he managed to give me this easily.

"Stand up." He stated simply, pulling away from my neck.

_Huh? Was he going to make me leave?_

Snape gingerly walked to the other side of his desk, taking a seat in his chair. He motioned for me to come over--and of course I instantly followed his instructions.

"Lay on my lap, stomach facing down."

_Oh god, now I know whats going to happen._

The butterflies in my stomach turned into a full on storm as I laid myself over his knee. My chest rested on his right knee, my bottom placed perfectly face up on his left one.

His calloused hands slowly massaged my upper legs, making their way higher with every second. I swore I could hear my breath hitch when his hands found my skirt, swiftly flipping it up to reveal my behind. _I would give anything to see Snape's current expression. I could only hear his heavy breathing and_ ** _feel his hands_** _._

Speaking of hands--his hand was now fully massaging my ass, something I never thought would happen in potions class. It was certainly an interesting lesson.

_Smack_

"Ahh!" My thoughts were cut off by burning sensation beginning to spread on my lower region.

"What did you learn today?" his hands caressed where the slap was, attempting to give me some sort of soothing.

"Severus--" I whined, both frustrated and pleased with my situation.

_Smack_

"Excuse me?" He teased, _clearly very happy with himself._

"Sir-" I corrected myself.

"What did you learn?" he raised his hand, preparing another hit.

"I learned that--"

_Smack_

"I learned not to dress like this in front of--"

_Smack_

"Other boys."

"Good girl."   
****


	16. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I changed the title of the fanfic to "Mudblood" because I think it's much more fitting to the plot I have planned :)

"Good girl," he drawled, releasing his hand from me. "You're dismissed."

_Dismissed? I thought we were gonna— yknow.._ I thought to myself.

"I have a class in five minutes Miss Y/n. And so do you." he all but laughed, giving me a minute to stand up from his lap.

Shit—I forgot he could read minds! _Stupid Legilimens!_

"Oh—uhm yes, I forgot about that."

"I'd advise that you keep your robes on for the rest of the day. I don't want other Professors seeing what I have."

I blushed at his words, walking out of the classroom as fast as I could. _Snape didn't mess around when it came to possessiveness it seemed._

I had never seen that side of him before, it was scary—yet oddly appealing. I suppose I did bring the punishment upon myself.... _I'm_ the one who decided to flirt with Cedric in front of him.

-

"What is wrong with you?" Draco laughed. "Did someone break your tailbone?"

_Merlin, it sure feels like it._

It was dinner time, and I was struggling to find a comfortable position to sit in. My ass felt like it had gotten in a fight with someone—and lost. _It burnt. Really badly._

Every time I sat down I was reminded of what had happened earlier that day—And Snape knew it.

When I looked up, I saw him staring at me from the teachers' table with a smug look on his face.

_What an asshole._

"Nah, I just fell in the hallway." I awkwardly laughed—as the pain got worse. _Draco seemed to accept that as a good enough answer._

From my seat at the slytherin table, I spotted Hermione. She whispered something to Harry—and pointed directly at me.

_What?_

"Draco, do you see Harry and Hermione?" I nudged his shoulder. "Why are they staring at us?"

Draco looked up from his food, and locked eyes with Harry.

"They better not be staring at us!" he scoffed, sounding very offended. "I'll make sure Gryffindor gets so many house points taken away that they'll never even come _close_ to winning the house cup!"

_"Dramatic much?" I thought to myself._

"I don't think that's necessary, Draco."

"Oh Y/n, it definitely is. Just wait until after dinner."

-

After dinner, Draco made sure we ran into Harry and Hermione—whether I wanted to or not.

And let's be clear...I certainly didn't want to.

"Hey Mudblood!" Draco yelled at Hermione. "Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione instantly spun around on her heel, and shot a dirty look at Draco.

"Why is that any of your business?" she spat.

"It's my business when you and Mr. Chosen One over here," he gestured to Harry. "Decide to point at Y/n and I, all evening!"

Harry folded his arms, looking just as angry as Hermione.

"Well _excuse me_ for being concerned about my friend!" Hermione furrowed her brows.

"She doesn't need you!" Draco yelled. "She's my friend!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to be her friend if you knew who she was—since status is all you Slytherins seem to care about!" Harry retorted.

_Oh my fucking Merlin. Please do not bring that up right now._

"What?" Draco sounded confused. "What are you talking about?"

_I can't believe this is happening. My life is going to shit._

"Hermione... You told Harry?" my voice sounded more like a whimper, than actual words.

"Y/n—" Hermione looked at me with a mix of emotion in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?!" Draco stomped his foot. "I demand to know right now!"

"Please don't!" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Draco was going to hate me.

"She's a Mudblood." Harry whispered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A mudblood?" Draco looked at me with a bewildered expression. "Y/n.....You're a mudblood and you never told me!"

He looked disgusted. Revolted. Disappointed.

"I can't believe I ever called you my friend! My father would be disgusted with me!" He yelled, backing away from the three of us.

"Draco..." My tear ducts couldn't hold on any longer—I started crying.

"No." he cut me off. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, before walking away—leaving me to cry with the two Gryffindors.

"Harry! Why did you do that!" Hermione smacked his shoulder.

"I couldn't stand to see her be friends with that brute anymore!" Harry sighed. "She's a nice girl!"

"I'm right here." I sniffled, rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Y/n."

Hermione came over and engulfed me in a warm hug, her bushy hair covering most of my face.

"I told Harry about you at dinner because I thought he could help! Not do this."

"Yeah...." Harry said. "I'm sorry."

"I appreciate the apologies guys. But I'm still screwed." I pulled away from Hermione's hug.

"Why?" Harry asked, seemingly confused with the gravity of what he had just done.

_What an idiot._

"I'm a Slytherin. And also a mudblood. Now Draco's going to tell all the other Slytherins about me. The rest of my Hogwarts career is going to be Hell."

Hermione winced.


	17. What a Mess

It amazes me how fast things can change. How one moment, you can be best friends with someone—and the next you're not. How can fellow students harbor this much prejudice? I'm a witch/wizard like the rest of them. What difference does my blood status make?

Not to mention that after the Harry and Hermione debacle, I hadn't heard anything from Draco for the rest of the day. I was dreading going back to the common room.

"Would they all laugh at me?"

"Would one of my roommates try to smother me with a pillow while I'm asleep?"

They all seemed like viable scenarios in my panicked mind, but where else was I going to sleep? The corridors? It was unavoidable. I had to go back at some point.

I forced myself to head towards the dorms, and tried to enter as quietly as possible. What I saw from the doorway was certainly not what I expected. The common room was completely barren of students. It was so silent I could've heard a pin drop.

Maybe they decided to go to sleep early? That seemed like the least awful of all things they could be doing.

Maybe Draco hasn't told anyone yet. Is he really going to turn on me this fast? I could just be overthinking it.

After taking a deep breath, I decided to just head to bed. The door to my shared bedroom was right up ahead—it shouldn't be that hard.

*click*

Seems like tonight is full of surprises.

As soon as I opened the door, I heard something from above my head. Who would've guessed.

Before I could react, I was drenched in a mushy liquid that (by the smell) could only be—

...

Mud. Of course its mud. A preplanned prank no doubt.

I could hardly see anything, my eyes were covered in the stuff. It was so cold. How was I going to get this out of my uniform?   
As I stood there in shock, the formerly silent common room became an audience of laughter.

"Mudblood!" they chuckled, relishing in my misery.

"How fitting that a Mudblood like yourself is covered in mud!"

"You're a disgrace to the Slytherin house!"

"Get your dirty blood out of our common room!"

I couldn't tell if I was crying, or if my eyes were just burning because of the dirt—but I ran out of that room as fast as I could. I was humiliated. Draco told everyone, and now I was sitting in a corridor by myself. (Covered in filth no less.)

It was far too late into the night for me to try and find Hermione, so I did the next best thing.

-

"Severus?" I whispered as I knocked on the door to his quarters.

Please be awake. Please be awake. Please be awake.

I stood there in silence for a few moments before I heard a grumble, and some heavy footsteps. I silently prayed that he wouldn't be too upset with me.

The door opened to reveal a disgruntled Professor Snape, clearly just woken up from sleep.

"Y/n?" his eyes widened. "What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

"The uhm... the students in the Slytherin common room did it..." I mumbled, looking towards my feet.

Snake heavily sighed. He seemed to be weighing over what to do with me in his head.

"Quickly, get inside." He finally said, closing the door behind me.

"I'll allow you to use my bathroom for the time being, but please do watch where you step."

Snape's chambers looked pretty much how I expected them to. He had a living room section with a dark green sofa and some large bookshelves, a small kitchen area, and a hallway with two doors. I expected that the doors led to his bedroom and the bathroom, respectively.

He led me to the bathroom and handed me a towel and a large dark shirt.

"Please let me know if there is anything else you require Miss Y/n. Though I hope you're aware I expect a full explanation after you've cleaned yourself up."

I nodded before closing the bathroom door.

There was no way I could tell Snape the reason people were making fun of me was that I was a Mudblood. What if he hated me like everyone else did? It's definitely not something I wanted to risk. 

I slowly peeled off my ruined uniform and stepped into Snape's shower. The tiles were dark green and black, pretty fitting for someone such as himself. Nice to know that he kept up the Slytherin "aesthetic".

I even noticed a shampoo bottle, it seems as if the dungeon bat really did wash his hair. Haha.

Regardless, I couldn't help but bask in how amazing the hot water felt as it washed all the mud off my body. I felt safe knowing that Severus was right in the other room. 

It was odd, really. The man who practically everyone was afraid of is the one person who makes me feel at home. Perhaps I should be embarrassed, but there's no helping it. It's not like you can choose who you have a crush on. If only it was that easy. 

-

The shirt that Severus gave me to sleep in seemed to be one of his own. It was a large black button up, and reached just above my knees as I put it on. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed it smelt strongly of him—old books, ink, and parchment. There was another scent I couldn't quite distinguish, it was probably whatever cologne he uses. 

My (h/l) hair looked damp in the mirror, my skin refreshed. I felt much better than I previously did. 

"Severus?" I called as I stepped out of the bathroom. 

My eyes immediately caught sight of Snape, he was standing in the kitchen with a cup in his hands. He must've brewed something while I was showering. 

"I made some tea for you, Y/n. To calm yourself." His eyes drifted over me.

"That's very sweet, thank you." I smiled, walking over to him. His face seemed a bit softer than usual. It didn't have the snarl that was often there.

I slowly took the cup from his hands and brought it to my lips. It was Earl Grey. 

"I added calming draught to that." he said, nodding towards the cup. 

"Thank you." I repeated. I wasn't sure what else to say. 

"Now..." Severus started, " Tell me what happened. I expect you'll spare no detail." 

"Umm-" 

I really didn't want to tell him what happened. That much was obvious. 

"Well?" 

"Some students weren't being the nicest to me—"

"Who? What are their full names?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not sure," I sighed. " I only know that they were Slytherin. It happened when I was walking in the common room." 

Severus's jaw tightened as I spoke. 

"Something will be done about this. I'll personally see to it that the students are harshly punished for their actions. " 

"Nonono!" I panicked, grabbing his arm. "That would just make things worse, I can handle it." 

"If you're sure..." 

"I promise, Severus." 

"My offer remains, in case you change your mind." He took the empty teacup out of my hand and set it on the kitchen counter.

"Anyways..." I strolled over to his living room. "Quite a nice place you've got here." 

I ran my fingertips over the spines of the books on his bookshelf.

"It serves it's purpose." He replied, stoic as always.

"Camus?" I peered at one of the titles. "I never pegged you as the type." 

"What? An old man can't enjoy Absurdism on occasion?" I felt his presence from behind me. 

"No, I just viewed you as more of a Nietzsche guy." I laughed. 

Snape's thin hands slid onto my hips, hugging me from behind. His chest felt rather hard for a man who didn't work out.

"How rude of you. I certainly can't be that depressing." 

"I have to disagree." I turned around in his arms to face him. He was very tall, I had to crane my head to look up at him. His dark eyes stared directly into mine. 

"My shirt seems to be a bit too large for you." His hands felt the fabric on my waist. 

"Hmm, I quite like it actually." I smiled. My cheeks must've been incredibly red. "It smells like you." 

"Oh, does it now?" his lips turned upwards into a smirk, as he leaned his face towards mine. "I can provide you with something even better." 

Snape's hands gripped the back of my head, smashing my lips onto his. It was forceful, but certainly not in a bad way. I'll admit— it felt very nice. 

His mouth parted against mine as his his hands trailed to my waist, lifting me into his arms. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. 

"Is this what I'm supposed to do?" I asked nervously. 

"Yes dear," he let out a deep breath, "Thats quite right." 

He backed me up to the bookshelf, firmly pressing himself against me. I sharply inhaled as his lips went to my neck, messing with the soft flesh. 

"Severus, I—" His tongue flicked over a sensitive spot on my neck, before biting down hard. "Oh!" 

I quickly covered my mouth, embarrassed over the sound I just made. 

Did I just do that? Oh my god. 

Severus breathed heavily into my neck, before pulling away to look at me. 

"We ought to stop here." He set me down. 

Oh god.. I did something wrong, didn't I?

"I'm so sorry Severus, I acted weird didn't I—"

"No, of course not." His hand caressed my face. "You were fine Y/n. It just wouldn't be responsible if I let myself get worked up towards something I can assure you're not ready for." 

"Oh." My cheeks heated up. 

"I'd say it's a good time for bed, wouldn't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the incredibly late update. I hope you enjoyed :D


	18. Morning Quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A preemptive warning: There will be a lemon in the chapter after this, feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> (also, I'm writing this on hour 32 without sleep... I apologize for any grammatical issues or terribly formed sentences.)

"I don't bite, you know." Snape said from his bed. It was difficult to make out his face in the dimly lit room, but he seemed to have changed into his sleepwear. They looked quite similar to his normal clothes; black robes.

I let out an awkward laugh—I was still too afraid to move from his doorway. It was foolish considering we had slept next to each other in the infirmary a few months ago, but this situation felt a bit more personal. We were in his private chambers, in his bedroom, both in nightclothes, and soon would be in the same bed. It felt entirely intimate.

"Where did your confidence go, my silly girl?" he laughed, tilting his head to the side. Teasing me yet again.

"It disappeared with the introduction of your bedroom. You're still as intimidating as when we first met, Severus." 

_It was true._ I thought I had grown immune, but I can't say I was nearly as afraid of anyone else at Hogwarts. Especially with how fast our relationship was progressing. Though I suppose that was part of the enjoyment. 

"You have nothing to be afraid of." he said, his deep voice echoing straight to my chest. "Come here." 

I hesitated for a moment, before walking over to the bed. My feet felt cold against the hardwood floor of his bedroom. Black wood, it matched the theme of his quarters.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed—I assumed that meant I was supposed to join him. 

"Nice bed." I laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. "Quite uhh... quite soft." I sat down on it. 

"You're still nervous." he pointed out. 

"Well yes, I thought we already went over this." I looked away from him, desperate to focus on anything else. My eyes were drawn to the candle on his bedside table; _it smelt of soft lavender. Not exactly what I expected from Professor Snape, but it was pleasant nonetheless. I imagine-_

"Look at me." he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to face him, and immediately noticed that he was far closer to me than he was before. 

"Hello there." my voice cracked. 

Snape reached his arm out, cupping my face. "I can sleep in the living room, if you'd prefer that Y/n." 

"No-" I quickly blurted out. "This is okay!" I didn't want him to think that I disliked the idea of us sleeping in the same bed. That was the last thing I wanted.

"Are you sure, my dear?" His thumb stroked my cheek.

"Of course Severus." I reassured him. "I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." 

"Is there anything I can do to ease your worries?" He asked.

"Can I-" I cleared my throat, "Can I lay next to you? If you don't mind." 

Snape let out a laugh at my request, as if it was silly that I would even have to ask that. 

"Of course." He opened his arms, inviting me to move closer. 

I slid myself under the blankets, and let myself go into his embrace. It was quite a comfortable position actually—his arms were around me, and my head was resting on his chest. I wouldn't have rather been anywhere else. 

"I really like you Severus." I yawned, as I began to close my eyes. Sleep was looming over me; I wasn't sure I'd be able to stay awake much longer in the comfort of his arms. 

"I'm quite fond of you as well." was the last thing I heard him say, before everything faded away into the atmosphere of the dungeons. 

**-**

When I awoke, I found myself alone in his bedroom. _(Much to my dismay.)_ Though it seemed he was considerate enough to leave a note.

I sat up in bed and picked up the parchment, it read: 

_Hello y/n, I've awoken at an early hour to work on grading first year potion essays. (A very bothersome task, but not one that I can avoid.) I can promise that I would've much rather spent the morning under the covers with you—but alas. I've made you a cup of tea, which I will leave on the bedside table for you once you wake up. I should be at the desk in my living room if you need anything._

_With Love,_

_Severus._

I smiled to myself as I took a sip of the tea. I don't know how I got so lucky as to have him in my life. Sure he could be quite the grump sometimes, but I appreciated him nonetheless. 

It was also very convenient that yesterday was Friday, because now Snape and I could spend the entire weekend together! _Very lucky indeed._

As I continued to drink the tea, my mind drifted to last night. What did he mean by "I wasn't ready." _Did he think I was too naive? If so I'd have to disagree, I'm quite the capable person. Too bad there wasn't a way I could prove it to him...I'm sure I could think of something._ Regardless, it was time to get out of bed. And I didn't have any clothes with me, so I decided I would borrow something of Snape's. I mean I'm sure he wouldn't mind—I did sleep in his shirt after all. 

While looking through his closet, I realized that there wasn't much of a variety. 99% of his clothes were dark black, or a variation of the sort. I ended up picking out a large black sweater—one that fell right above my knees. 

I quietly tiptoed out of his bedroom, as not to disturb his grading process if he was still working. _Which he was._

When I stepped into the living room I saw him hunched over his desk, furiously scribbling away at a large piece of parchment. 

"Thank you for the tea." I said, causing Snape to look up from his work. He seemed a bit startled at my voice.

"Ah y/n, you're awake." he looked me up and down. "Is that my sweater?" 

"Yes." I blushed. "I figured that you wouldn't mind." 

I saw his lips turn upwards for a split second. 

"No, not at all. You look quite...." he paused. "... _decent_." 

_Jeez...don't go overboard on the praise Severus._

"Thank you." I smiled, twiddling my fingers in front of me. I'm sure he was thinking a lot more than he was actually saying. 

"I would invite you to take a seat, but I'm very busy at the moment." 

_Take a seat? Hmm._

I walked over to his desk and glanced at what he was doing. He seemed to be grading a nearly illegible first year essay. I felt pity for the man, I wouldn't have the patience for that. 

"Merlin, that writing is horrendous!" I laughed. 

He let out a sigh, before writing a big fat 0% on the top of the paper in red ink. _I'm sure the student receiving this won't be very happy._

"Was I that awful in year one, Severus?" I asked, curious of if he would even remember. 

"No, no. You were a very bright student, albeit bad at actually making the potions—something we've already corrected... Thanks to _me_." he said proudly, moving the essay into the second pile on his desk. I assumed that was the _failure_ pile, based on the fact that it was the largest of them all. 

"I thought you were wrong last night, by the way." I stated. 

"Oh really?" His attention was still focused on his desk. _And not on me._ "About what?" 

"About me." I took this chance to roughly grab his chin, and force him to look at me. _Snape certainly didn't take kindly to my actions._

"Excuse me?" he snapped, grabbing my wrist. " What do you think you're doing, exactly?" 

His tone was eerily calm. 

"I'm proving myself!" I furrowed my brows, trying to yank my wrist away. He didn't budge. Instead, he swiftly stood up—backing me into his desk. 

"Well young lady, you've got my full attention now." he mocked me. "Go ahead." 

"Haha, you see..." I awkwardly laughed. "I didn't really think this far ahead." _It was true, I had a habit of doing this..._

Snape scoffed, he didn't seem very surprised with my reply. 

His lips went to my ear, sending shivers down my back: "Then allow me to prove my point." 


	19. Foolish Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the chapter all you horny mfs were waiting for. If you don't like explicitly sexual writing I REALLY advise that you skip this chapter... lol. I am going to hell for this, certainly. It was so awkward to write this. Plus I feel like it's too fast paced but dhhshdhsh whatever.

I was in quite the compromising position. One that I would hate for anyone to find me in. _One that would certainly get Severus fired._ Y'know those cliché muggle movies where the teacher sleeps with a student? It seemed an awful lot like that.

It felt dangerous, really. But I had come too far—I cared far too much about this man to even consider the negative outcomes. I was practically underneath his thumb.

"While I would love to ravish you right over my desk," Severus let out an unusually heavy breath. "I'm afraid I care quite a bit about my work." _Merlin, his voice..._

His expression remained as stoic as it had ever been, but I could tell that there was something else behind his eyes. _Something that made my stomach form knots._

Snape's grip was still on my wrist, holding it tightly next to my face—as if I would run away from him at any given moment.

_Though we both knew I wouldn't be going anywhere._ I wasn't sure of his _exact_ intentions, but I knew the nature of them.

I just hoped he would actually follow through this time.

"Look at you." he thickly swallowed. "You look as if you'd shatter if I touched you."

His hand loosened around me, as if he was genuinely scared that I would break. _He wasn't one to be gentle when I upset him, so why now?_

_He must've been having second thoughts..._

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again,"

My eyes flickered to his chest, to his lips, and finally back to his eyes.

"You greatly underestimate me, Professor."

Challenging him seemed to be the only way to get what I wanted. He was never one to back down from a chance at proving himself better than others.

Snape smirked at my response. "I don't think I do."

_Hook, line, and sinker._

"I'm much tougher than you think." I stared daringly into his eyes. If he still viewed me as some silly little student, this was going to go nowhere.

"You just keep pushing me, hmm?" he moved his body closer to mine, pressing my back tightly up against his desk.

I could feel something brewing inside of me. Like a failed potion, waiting to bubble over. _Just when I think I'm in control, I always managed to crumble beneath him._

"It seems like I have no choice but to shatter you myself."

My breath hitched in my throat.

"Wouldn't want you running off to Cedric to provide you with things that I didn't."

_He was still thinking about Cedric? At a time like this? Merlin, he certainly held grudges. Though I admit, his possessiveness was quite attractive._

"I would never—"

My sentence was cut off as he dragged me from the desk by my arm, tossing me onto his sofa as if I weighed no more than a feather.

"I'm not sure I believe you. Certainly not after your little display in my classroom." Severus leaned over the sofa, his hands on either side of my head.

"It's really quite evil of you," he tilted his head in a teasing manner. "To use that poor boy like you've been doing."

I let out a soft breath, my heart beating a mile a minute. His face was so close to mine. I could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

"He doesn't like me like that Severus, I know he doesn't."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"My my, how oblivious can you be—foolish girl?" His lips went to my neck, hovering a centimeter above the soft skin.

My heart had seemed to stop. I was trembling underneath him, waiting for him to make the next move. _It was silly really, how much I let this man control me._

Snape let his mouth glide gently over my collarbone before stepping back all together.

"I think I ought to leave you here, for interrupting my work."

_What a bastard._

"That's not funny Severus!" I groaned, folding my arms. He was never keen on giving me what I wanted. In fact, he seemed to enjoy stringing me along for as long as he could. _Payback for last class, I suppose._

"I've never been known for my jokes Miss Y/n." he rolled his eyes.

Snape was more intimidating now than he had ever been before—standing above me in his private chambers. He could do anything he wanted, really....it's not like I would object.

"However—" he paused, his eyes taking in my smaller frame. His expression was still the same, not showing a hint of any emotion.

"My goal was to prove a point. And that, I shall."

"Oh?" I quickly straightened my posture, sitting up on his sofa.

A rush of pride swelled in my chest— _That was quite easy._ It would certainly be a pleasant afternoon if Severus was going to take control of things. My stomach bubbled in anticipation.

I stared at him for a moment, waiting for something to happen... but it never did.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow, gingerly sitting down in an armchair across from me. He seemed rather smug.

_Huh?_

"Well what?" I asked. _What was he going on about?_

"Feel free to start whenever you wish, Miss Y/n."

"Start what?" I swallowed. I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted me to do. Was there a miscommunication that happened somewhere along the way?

"Oh, my apologies." he feigned an apologetic look. "I should've been clearer."

Snape leaned farther back in his chair, crossing one of his legs over the other. _Had he already planned this out?_

"I want you to touch yourself."

My eyes widened as I stared at the man in front of me. He wanted me to—

"Hm?" my voice cracked. I certainly wasn't expecting this, of all things.

"I don't enjoy repeating myself." His lips formed a thin line. _He wasn't kidding._

Surely he was trying to humiliate me. Why else would he ask me to do something as obscene as this?

"Unless you feel uncomfortable, of course." He cracked a smirk. "I would hate to upset the _little girl._ "

_Ah. I see._

Now I understood what he was getting at. He was trying to prove I wasn't ready—as he had said the night before. He was trying to embarrass me out of my intentions. _How charming._

This decision of his left me between a rock and a hard place. Either I humiliate myself for his pleasure, or I admit that I was wrong.

"And you're going to watch?" I brought my eyes to meet his.

"Naturally."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, looking down at my legs. They were bare. The only thing covering me was his large sweater— _and my undergarments of course. How embarrassing._

I had only indulged in _this act_ a few times in my life, all of which were in the privacy of my own room. I wasn't exactly sure of the proper way to do it—but it was far too late to ask for any guidance.

My hand trembled as I brought it to my upper thigh, letting it ghost over the bare skin.

_Perhaps this would be a bit easier if I imagined it were Severus' hand instead of my own._ I thought to myself.

Closing my eyes, I tried to settle my breathing—and imagine that the potions professor was standing over me once again.

_Severus Snape and his long dark hair, Severus Snape and his long dark robes, hooked nose, and furrowed brows._

I reminded myself of what his hands felt like as I moved mine lower and lower. _Calloused and slender._

_"Snape's"_ hand traced the lining of my hips, sliding itself underneath my underwear in a slow motion.

My eyes were still closed as _he_ twisted _his_ fingers over my opening, picking up speed with every passing moment. The friction only served to increase the delightful pit in my stomach.

"Severus—" I let out an involuntary gasp, squeezing my eyes tighter.

I imagined what his face would look like as he did such things to me. What he would sound like, breathing heavily into my ear.

Perhaps I would finally get to see his expression change.

"Sir I—" my voice was once again caught in my throat as I grazed the most sensitive spot of my lower region. It felt intoxicatingly good, I couldn't help but run my fingers over it once more.

As I came closer to my peak, my fantasy faded away and J became acutely aware of how silent the room was. Acutely aware of the dark eyes that were surely burning holes into me.

_Don't open your eyes Y/n, it'll just make you more nervous._ I thought to myself. It probably wouldn't be the best decision.

But....what was he doing? Was he just sitting there?

_You'll never know how you're affecting him right now if you don't..._

Against my better judgement, I let my eyes flutter open. Severus was sitting in the exact same position as before, gingerly leaned back in his chair.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" he said, bringing his gaze directly to mine.

_How could he manage to stay collected at a moment like this? I could hardly keep myself from crying out in humiliation, ecstasy, or something else of the sort._

A throb of pleasure was sent directly to my lower stomach at the sudden intensity of the moment.

_Merlin, I don't know if I can keep this up for much longer._

My free hand shot up to cover my face, embarrassment taking full control of the situation.

There was no way this man was going to see me bubble over, I simply wouldn't allow it.

_Severus seemed to disagree with that regard._

"Ah ah, this certainly won't do." I could hear shuffling from behind the safety of my hand, causing me to freeze my ministrations at once.

_Had he finally broken? Was he going to—_

Calloused and slender hands gripped my wrist, yanking away the only form of protection I had from the man. He could truly do anything he wanted to me.

"Sir I can't—" I whined out, my senses completely overwhelmed. I felt as if I might explode.

"Look at me." he drawled, forcing my face towards his by my chin. "If you want me to help you finish, you're going to look at me."

_Merlin..._

My heart was beating so fast it felt like it would fly right out of my chest. The intensity of it all was simply too much. I had never experienced anything such as this, not to mention—with a man as attractive as he was.

I let out a muffled cry and squeezed my eyes shut. _It was all too much._

"Shh," Severus placed a soft kiss on my jaw. "Open your eyes, my pretty girl."

I opened my eyes once more to see his expression, a glimmer of worry on the usually monotone face.

"Here," He grabbed me by the waist, switching us so that I was sitting on his lap.

I let my hands fall gently over his shoulders, still far too nervous to look him in the eyes.

"Good girl," he whispered.

Severus began kissing me once more, sliding his hands lower and lower—until they reached my upper thighs. He caressed my legs, never touching the place where I desperately wanted him to.

"I want you to look at me, before I continue."

I took in a deep breath, knowing that there was no way to avoid giving him what he wanted. _He was certainly a fan eye contact._

"Alright." I finally met his eyes with his.

His mouth was slightly parted, a look of satisfaction displayed on his face. _Hopefully now he would just—_

_"Ah!"_ I let out a sudden gasp, Severus had silently inserted one of his fingers into me. Something that I had never done before, not even when I was alone.

"Look away, and I won't hesitate to stop." he let out a heavy breath. "I want to see every contortion on that little face of yours."

I let out another strangled gasp as the potions professor inserted one more, curling them inside of me. It felt different than what I was doing to myself before.

"Merlin, you're incredibly tight. I suppose I should've asked if you've done this before." he seemed pleased with the sounds I was making. It was truly incredible how wound up I was, with only two of his fingers.

_Let's hope these dungeon walls are thick._

"Severus, I—" I unintentionally squeezed my legs tighter around his hand. The coil in my stomach was beginning to get unbearably tight. I knew what was approaching.

My face was so close to his, eyes still connected—as he made sure they were. _Our breaths were mingling._ Mouths never quite touching, he needed to be sure that he could hear the soft noises coming from mine. He was selfish. Every time I tried to look away, he would grab my chin—forcing me back to him.

Snape's fingers continued to pump in and out of me at a steady pace, touching the spots I never imagined he would be able to find. Ones I probably couldn't find myself.

There was no way I could hold myself together for much longer.

"Sir please!" I buried my face in his neck. _One last attempt._

Severus wasn't having it.

Instead of stopping like he said he would (when I looked away), Snape gripped me by neck—bringing me nose to nose with him.

"I thought I had made myself clear?" His fingers moved in and out of me at an alarming rate.

"I can't—" he seemed to only speed up, the more I cried out. My face began to contort in pleasure.

"I'm—"

I could feel his breath on my face, his hand around my neck.

"Let go, my sweet girl."

And that I did.

"Severus!"

My legs began to shake as I gripped onto my professor for dear life—His eyes looking deeply into mine the entire time.

Every inch of my body seemed to throb as I let go, my orgasm swallowed entirely by Snape as he pulled me in for a kiss. It hurt a bit as he removed himself from me, but the feeling was soon forgotten as I was engulfed by his large arms.

The intensity of the moment had me entirely spent—I was ready to fall asleep in his arms.

What I was _certainly not_ ready for, was what he said next:

"I love you."


	20. Honey, I'm Home

"I love you."

_Wow. I certainly wasn't expecting that._

To be bombarded with such emotions after experiencing what I just had—my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I didn't have any time at all to come down from my high before another wave of feeling shot right through me. _Severus seemed to enjoy causing that._

But even though I was put on the spot, it didn't matter. I knew how I felt.

"I love you too." I said to the man in front of me. I truly did. Things were more than a simple crush at this point.

His eyes met mine with a look of relief;

"Thank you, my dear." Severus reached out to caress my face. His cool hands felt wonderful against my flushed cheeks.

To be fair I appreciated any touch that I could get from him—considering it's not something we could do in public.

"I wasn't sure that I could ever really feel this way again." Severus said, a little above a whisper.

_Did something happen?_ My expression softened as I looked at him.

"What do you mean, Severus?" I asked.

Snape glanced around the room, seemingly wanting to avoid my eyes. Quite ironic if you ask me.

"The details are hardly important." he brushed it off. "Just past life experiences."

_I made a mental note in my head to ask Severus more about at a future time._

"Well I'm glad you're able to feel it again." I smiled. "It would be quite awkward you didn't, considering we've already came this far."

Our relationship really had changed over the past few months, much more than I ever thought it would. If you told y/n from last year that I would be in Severus Snape's chambers—I certainly wouldn't believe you.

"I'm quite the lucky man, aren't I?" he chuckled.

"No Severus, I'm _quite the lucky girl."_  
  


_-_   
  


"Are you alright y/n?" Hermione asked me as we walked. We were on our way to Hagrid's class: _Care of Magical Creatures._

I wasn't the biggest fan of the material in this class, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. Hagrid was the one teaching it after all.

"I'm good 'Mione, why do you ask?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I just wanted to make sure—considering everything that happened last week." Hermione furrowed her brows.

_Oh yeah. I had nearly forgotten._

My weekend with Severus was so pleasant that I forgot why I was there in the first place:

Draco Malfoy. The little weasel that I had considered my friend. He told all the Slytherins that I was a Muggleborn, and they dumped mud on me. _How could I forget?_

I figured it was best not to mention that incident to Hermione, since I would also have to include the fact I spent the weekend with Severus.

_I don't think she would be very happy to learn that._

"They were just a bit mean to me, but I'm okay. Don't worry." I offered her a smile.

She returned the smile, and locked her arm with mine.

"Let's get going then, we don't want to be late!"

Hermione and I continued down the path, meeting up with Ron and and Harry once we reached the class. They were standing in the back of the crowd—the Slytherins were in the front.

Harry gave me an awkward glance when we arrived. He was clearly still embarrassed by what he did last week.

_I mean, I would be too._

"Hey Harry." I walked over to him.

Harry scratched the back of his neck, and looked back and forth between me and Hermione.

"Hey y/n, I'm _really_ sorry about what happened... seriously."

"It's cool, don't sweat it." I shrugged, deciding to forgive him. The whole situation allowed me to get closer to Severus after all. It wouldn't do me any good to hold grudges.

"You're gonna forgive him that easy?" Ron raised is eyebrows. "I woulda ignored this bloke for a month straight! Some saint you are."

Hermione shoved Ron's shoulder and shook her head. "Shut up Ronald."

I laughed at the two, turning my head towards the front of the class. Hagrid was showing some students how to identify a double-ended newt.

_Seems pretty easy to me. It's a newt with two tails._

_-_

The class itself went by relatively normally to my surprise, with only a few interruptions. The interruptions consisted of Ron making jokes about the creatures Hagrid was teaching about, and Hermione aggressively shushing him. _Quite the couple, those two._

Regardless, I was just happy to be with people who cared about me. Friends who actually liked me for me.

_Well, at least they tried their best to. *Cough* Harry._

My mood was entirely different than when I used to hang out with Draco. When I was with him, it was always _Draco this, Draco that—_

But it felt different now. Hermione actually cared enough to ask me how I was doing. I'm not sure how I didn't realize that before.

They didn't mind my blood status.

_Speaking of which..._

My mind drifted back to Severus. He still didn't know why I was being made fun of in the first place—I had been afraid to tell him.

Perhaps I was overthinking it. Would he even really care?

And if he did care... Was that the type of person I should be romantically involved with? It certainly was something to think about.

"Y/n, do you wanna walk with us to lunch?" Hermione's voice broke my train of thought. She looked at me expectingly.

"I would love to 'Mione, but I have something important I need to do." I shot her an apologetic glance.

"Don't worry about it." she sighed. "Just be careful with what you're about to do."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me. She seemed a bit bothered.

"Is something wrong?" I bit my lip. _There's no way she could know... I mean how would she?_

Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Harry and Ron. She looked once over her shoulder.

"I know you're snogging someone y/n." she whispered.

I felt color rise to my cheeks. _She knew. Merlin._ She was going to be disgusted with me.

"Hermione I—"

Hermione brought her index finger to her lips.

"I don't know who it is, but I can tell you're happier. And that's certainly a good thing."

I let out a sigh. It was reliving to know that she didn't know as much as I had thought she did.

"Go and talk to him." Hermione smiled.

I slung my book bag over my shoulder and headed in the opposite direction of the trio—towards the castle. _I was going to do just that._

The walk to Professor Snape's was overall a bit nerve wracking, but nothing I couldn't handle. I had spent the time going over what I would say in my head.

And here I was, standing outside his door like I had many times before. In front of the big wooden door with the metal hinges—the one I would stare at instead of going into potions class. 

The big wooden door that had the most important man in my life lying behind it.

_Here we go._

I took a deep breath before knocking on said door.

Before I even had a considerable amount of time to react, the door swung open—revealing the man himself.

"Is something wrong y/n?" he looked at me with concern. I could tell that the issue from last week was still bothering him. I owed him an explanation.

"Hi Severus, can I come in?"

Severus moved aside and gestured for me to proceed.

"Yes of course."

The classroom had the same air it always did, it reminded me of Snape. I took another deep breath as I walked in.

"I wanted to talk to you about why I needed to stay in your quarters over the weekend." I looked over at Severus as he closed the classroom door.

He only offered a simple nod at my comment.

"There's something about myself that I haven't told you." My hands started to feel clammy.

Severus raised an eyebrow, walking closer to me.

"And what would that be?"

I pressed my sweaty hands together and took perhaps the 20th deep breath of the day. My throat felt as if it would close up at any given moment.

"I'm a Muggleborn." I blurted out. "And I know you're probably disappointed, or angry, but I—"

Severus reached his hand towards my face, placing a single digit over my lips. A gesture that meant I should stop talking.

"That's what you've been worried about?" he chuckled. He hardly seemed to believe me.

"I thought you would have a worse reaction..."

I reached for his hand that was still placed upon my mouth, moving it to my cheek. Severus complied, gently running his hand over my skin.

"It's quite funny actually, I was in a situation similar to this when I was your age." His expression turned a bit sad.

"Thankfully I've learned quite a bit since then."

Severus met his eyes with mine. He didn't look sad when he looked at me, but rather that happiest I had ever seen him.

"I love you y/n. Why would I care about your blood status?"

"I love you too Severus."

I was the happiest I had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! I hope you're not too disappointed with the ending, but I really didn't have any motivation to continue writing this fanfic—and was intentionally avoid updating it loll. there were just way too many plot holes and issues with the characters. I implore you to go check out my other ongoing stories (especially the new snape one that I will be publishing soon).
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! < 3
> 
> -Lilly


End file.
